Young Justice: The Energy Host
by murdercrowther
Summary: A new threat has risen, tipping the balance of existence. The Master. it is said that he is to destroy Mars when the Earth eclipses the sun and signals his awakening. The only way to stop this prophecy is to destroy Earth, something the Martians intend to do. The origins of these Myths come from the Syan. This is Young Justice: The Energy Host. I am postponing the fanfic for now.
1. Chapter 1: Tempers wearing thin

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 1: Tempers wearing thin

June

Watchtower

At the moment most of the team was extremely board. There was absolutely nothing to do in the Watchtower. The League had isolated part of the HQ for the younger members of the team's use, while the senior members were allowed in the main bit, but at that moment most of them were wearing thin.

Wondergirl had practically beaten the hell out of the punching bag, Robin had hacked into all the Watchtowers systems and now had full access of everything there, Beastboy had studied through the Leagues full category of alien animals and could change into every single one of them, Static occasionally trained with his mentor but the rest of the time studied the Teams and the Leagues past missions, now read over three times straight, Impulse talked to his grandfather and hung out in the games room, and Blue beetle traversed between the library and the lab where he spent most of his time.

At the moment they were in the main room with the Zeta beams. Tim and Cassie were sitting together not talking. Everybody knew they were together and were happy for them. Artemis was still incredibly upset over Wally's death and had been taking therapy sessions with Black canary. Impulse was trying to start a conversation with Static, who was admiring the view, and Jaime, who was working on the main computer.

'So… how's it been with learning from your mentor?' he asked static.

Static grunted in reply, oblivious to his question.

Impulse frowned. He then sped over to Blue.

'Cool, what are you doing?' he asked once more.

'Nothing,' replied Jaime who shut down the computer and walked out the room.

As he walked out Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy came in.

'Please tell us we have a mission,' Cassie moaned in obvious boredom.

Kaldur looked confused but replied none the less, 'No missions at all. In fact it has been rather quiet lately-'

He stopped as a huge explosion went off.

Aqualad Cringed, 'I stand corrected,'

Blue came staggering in a few seconds later covered from head to toe in black.

'Yes, something interesting happened!' shouted Cassie.

'By interesting, you mean that I've finally made a break through, then very interesting indeed _hermana_.' Blue said.

'Hey, don't call my girlfriend that. I still want her at the end of the day,' Robin said protectively.

'_Ese_, it means sister,' Jaime replied opening up the computer again, 'and I have a girlfriend.' He started typing.

'Dude, you have a girlfriend?' Asked static who had been brought out of his reverie by the explosion.

Jaime didn't reply. But they could see the look in his eyes that said _Duh._

Beat boy flew in at that moment as some weird alien bird.

He landed on the floor.

'What type of bird is that?' asked Connor.

'An extinct alien bird called a Rutiez.' He replied.

'Cool,' shouted Impulse/ Kid flash enthusiastically, trying to get everybody a little more psyched about being on the watchtower.

Beast boy turned towards Jaime, 'What happened to you?'

'Minor explosion,' Cassie said before Blue had time to reply.

'Which was awesome, right?' Impulse said in a futile attempt.

'That is it!' shouted blue. He shut down the computer and headed towards the Zeta beams.

'Dude, where are you going?' asked Static.

'To earth, where I can breathe oxygen. You're welcome to join me,' he continued shouting walking up the steps.

'Don't need asking me twice,' said Cassie getting up and flying towards the Zeta. Robin followed in close pursuit. Beast boy looked back at his sister and then ran there as well.

Impulse sighed but followed.

'Don't take it personally,' he called back before going through.

* * *

'7x to the power of 2 + 78.98711234 x 341 – 76 divided by-' Blue's mumbling was cut short by Impulse.

'What are you looking at?' he said snatching the piece of paper out of Jaime's hand. Blue didn't even try to stop him.

'Calculations that make absolutely no sense,' Jaime replied wearily rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

They were all at a restaurant in Gotham, a little night spot Robin frequently visited.

'It's nice to finally be doing something normal for once,' said static leaning back in his chair.

'For you maybe. I have to be disguised as a pigeon,' Gar piped up from underneath the table.

'You should have put on a disguise then,' said Cassie as she sipped her drink.

'It doesn't work that way,' Beast Boy replied sulkily.

'Whatever,' said Impulse, 'I'm just glad we're doing something interesting. If I have to shoot another dart at that dart board I swear I was gonna rip my hair out,'

'Tell me about it. I've used all the Gym equipment and I'm not even getting a work out anymore,' said Wondergirl.

'Hacking into the Watchtowers systems was fun at first, but it isn't providing a challenge anymore. I mean come on they're the Justice League they should have better security than this,' Complained Robin.

'I got a little out of it. New creatures to change into at least,' said Gar begrudgingly, 'but my sister gets all the cool things in the main part of the Watchtower. They still treat us like kids.'

Cassie, Robin, Impulse and Gar sigh simultaneously. Static and Jaime look at each other out of the corner of their eye, looking confused.

'Chicos, we technically are kids,' said Jaime.

'Blue, they treat use like _little_ kids!' shouted Cassie.

'Are you kidding me? We are so lucky! Who else at our age gets to fight crime and have an HQ in Space?' Static reminded them.

'Probably some alien kid from some other planet,' Gar said.

Jaime flinched, and Robin noticed.

'You… okay Blue?' he asked while throwing crumbs to Beast Boy.

'Yeah, just tired,' he replied rubbing his eyes once more.

'Speaking of which, we should get back to the Watchtower, its getting late,' said Wondergirl as she flagged a waiter and asked for the bill.

'Uh, must we,' groaned Impulse

'Believe me I don't want to, but we could be missing missions,' she replied standing up.

'Or not getting any,' Said Beast boy. He started flying towards the nearest Zeta beam.

'I think I'm just gonna head home,' said Blue walking in the opposite direction.

'You could take the Zeta Beam,' Robin offered helpfully.

Jaime shook his head, 'I know, but I need to clear my head,'

_Jaime Reyes, signs show that your head is clear_ said the Scarab to Jaime.

'I didn't mean it literally! Dios mio hermano,' he shouted.

'Um, so you will come via Zeta?' Robin asked looking taken aback.

Blue was about to explain, but just gave up. He was too tired to try convincing these guys of anything at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Likewise

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 2: Likewise

June

Watch tower

15.00 P.m Ct

_Beast Boy B56_

_Wondergirl B59_

_Robin B55_

_Kid Flash (Impulse) B61_

The four members entered the main room, where there was quite a commotion occurring.

'What's going on?' asked Beast boy.

_We're throwing a sort of party, you know for_ entertainment _purposes _M'gaan's voice entered their minds.

_Cool…can we help _Asked Impulse eagerly.

_No. This is gonna be a surprise. Think of it as a sort of adult party and you guys are invited. _M'gaan replied smiling. She flew into the kitchen.

'Ok… It's like she read our mind,' said Cassie

'She probably did,' countered Static.

Cassie smiled. She grabbed Robins arm.

'Hey,' he started as Wondergirl dragged him to the corridor.

'We're gonna see what you look like in a tux,' She squealed. He groaned.

'Guess that goes the same for us,' said Beast boy begrudgingly.

* * *

Watchtower

17.00 P.m Ct

_Blue Beetle B60_

The computers mechanical voice rang through the Main room. Impulse and Static came out, wearing black jackets and white shirts, black pants and shoes.

Blue came in, wearing a black blazer, dark shirt and black trousers and shoes. Basically they looked the same, just a few minor differences

'I wonder how this is gonna go,' said static.

'Well it'll give us the opportunity to show how grown up we are,' said Impulse.

'Sure, _hermano_, sure,' blue rolled his eyes.

Cassie and Robin came in. Cassie was wearing a long black dress with her signature bracelets and a silver necklace Robin had got her. He was wearing the same clothes as the other guys.

'This is sad you three. Why didn't you try to bring dates at least?' she asked.

'This is the Watch tower, you don't just _bring dates_.' Said static, 'besides which we don't have dates,'

'What about Blue. You said you had a Girlfriend,' Robin looked at Blue.

'She's in the middle of a war,' he replied.

'Right…' they all said simultaneously.

_Everybody to the memorial point_ M'gaans voice rang in their heads.

'That's where they're holding the party,' asked Robin.

'Bit sad you know,' replied Cassie, but started dragging Robin along anyway.

* * *

(M'gaans POV)

I put down the last plate of food. After slaving away all day over a stove I was looking forward to the start of the party.

The memorial point did bring back painful memories, but other than that it was a beautiful location on the Watchtower and quite romantic. I pictured myself dancing with Connor and smiled.

I flew out of the room to get ready.

* * *

When the six youngest members of the Team entered the memorial point they saw that it had all been set up. Some heroes were mingling and others were dancing. Cassie, once more, dragged Robin to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

Impulse and Gar raced each other to the food, forgetting their resolution to act like grown up's. Jaime went to talk to Karen and the Atom, and Static went to the punch bowl.

_Reminds me of the dances they have at my school_ he thought as he came over, then remembered that he didn't go to school anymore and felt a pang of longing, even if the dances he went to were cheesy.

'Static!' called M'gaan who came up, her arm linked with Connors.

'How do you like the party?' She asked.

'It's great M'gaan,' he said smiling.

'Good. I thought I'd overdone it or something. And you know putting it in this place with these memories…' she trailed off looking down at her feet.

'Don't worry everyone's having a great time,' said Connor reassuringly.

M'gaan sighed, 'But for how long?'

* * *

'…Yeah, the whole ordeal with the solidity of the carbons basic structure didn't work to well,' said the Atom.

Jaime nodded. He had tried that once. It wouldn't have fitted the calibration techniques for his Transfusion Collider.

He took a sip from the drink he had and looked down at his watch. Seven. Five more hours. Only five until it happened. The 31st. Worst date of the month, at least for him.

He shrugged off the memory and turned his attention back to Karen and The Atom.

'The molecules wouldn't have worked anyway,' added Bumblebee, 'that whole prospects a fad,'

'Unless, you could find another way to contain it,' said Jaime.

'Good luck with that,' said Karen. Mal came up next to her then and asked if she wanted to dance. She said bye to the guys and followed him.

Jaime rubbed his eyes. _So tired_.

_Jaime Reyes signs show you are extremely sleep deprived. Suggested tactic rest until fully active_. The scarab said.

'I'm fine_ hermano_,' Jaime replied.

'I didn't say anything,' The Atom looked at him.

'No, I mean… never mind,' he finished off his drink and walked away.

Four hours and thirty minutes.

* * *

'This food's great M'gaan,' said Garfield. He and Impulse were by the food station talking to Miss Martian and Superboy. They'd been there for two hours talking to people and eating the food. Mainly because Bart hadn't eaten that day and Beast Boy had just had a few crumbs.

'I'm glad you like it guys. I spent ages on it,' replied M'gaan sidling up closer to Connor. All night she'd been trying to get him to dance but he'd refused claiming he couldn't dance. That didn't stop her.

Blue walked by at that moment. Cassie and Robin were behind him.

'You couldn't dance even if you tried,' she was complaining to Robin.

'Hey I tried. You were just randomly moving,' he countered.

They came and joined Beast boy, Impulse, M'gaan and Connor. Blue followed suit.

'You got a headache from listening to these two?' asked Static who came up behind the food table.

'Hell yeah,' Blue looked at his watch, 'What time is it?' he asked rubbing his eyes.

Robin looked at his watch.

'Ten-thirty. Why?' he replied.

'One hour and thirty minutes,' Blue cringed suddenly.

'Blue are you okay?' asked Cassie worriedly.

'…Yeah… I'll be fine… it's just the thirty first.' He replied.

'What does that mean,' whispered Beast boy to Impulse. He just shrugged.

* * *

Blue left the group and exited the memorial point. When he was in the main room he gasped and grasped his head in pain. He fell to his knees.

_Jaime Reyes signs of internal changes being commenced. Seek help immediately._ The scarab said.

'Uh… n-no, must get out of here-,' he managed to say before passing out.

One hour and ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3: Understatement

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 3: Understatement

June

* * *

Hello… I am Murder Crowther, I wrote this story before, for whoever you know, read it, and then it mysteriously vanished. I had to get rid of it because of family matters, but have decided to continue with my work and hopefully add other stories on.

Once again sorry for the inconvenience of having to get rid of this story the first time round but I promise to keep this story going. Enjoy.

* * *

Watchtower

23:00 Ct

'Robin there you are,' Cassie called to Robin who was just outside the memorial point, 'M'gaans going up to the podium to make a speech, are you coming or what?'

'In a minute,' Robin was in a crouch in the main room.

Cassie came up to him, 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know, it seems as though somebody was dragged through here,' he turned to Wondergirl, 'and it's recent,'

She shrugged, 'probably nothing, but you could still mention it to Kaldur. But in the meantime we have to get back in there. Now come on,' she took him by the arm and dragged him to the party. When they entered M'gaan was on the stage adjusting the microphone, Conner standing nearby.

Cassie and Robin joined Beast boy and Static at the front.

'Where's Impulse?' asked Robin.

Static was about to reply when Bart himself showed up clutching a drink, 'Hey you guys know where Blue is?' the speedster asked.

They shook their heads.

'Good evening everybody,' the Martians voice rang out over the room, 'I hope you are enjoying the party… and I hope this has satisfied some of the younger members of the Team.' She made a point of looking at the five in front.

Cassie's cheeks flushed and the boys looked visibly uncomfortable.

'I think you might need to talk to your sister after this,' Static said to Beast boy.

He smiled sheepishly, 'I think Blue had the right idea of not bothering to be here when she talked.'

M'gaan walked off the podium after she had finished speaking and started walking over to them.

'This is going to be a long night,' Robin sighed.

* * *

Watchtower

10:00 Ct

Wondergirl B109

Wondergirl flew into the main room of the Watchtower just in time for a mission.

'YES!' she screamed in utter joy.

The senior members looked at her.

'Keep this up and you're gonna end up like Blue,' La'gaan said.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

'Status report,' Aqualad directed the question to Batgirl who was by the computer.

'Klarion the Witch boy is targeting a business firm in Tokyo, Japan,'

'Strange. What does a lord of Chaos want with a Business firm?' Robin asked walking up behind Cassie and taking her hand in his.

'Who cares? As long as we've got some action I'm crash.' Said Impulse running up.

Aqualad smirked, 'If you are all so eager maybe the youngest members should take this mission,'

'Really? We get to do this whole mission by ourselves?' asked Beast Boy enthusiastically.

'Exactly,' he replied.

'Cool… but not all the youngest members are here yet,' Virgil pointed out.

Blue Beetle B103

'Speak of the devil,' said Batgirl.

Blue slunk into the main room, but instead of saying hello or asking what's going on, he walked straight past them towards the corridor.

'Nice to see you to Blue,' called out Cassie.

He turned with a shocked expression on his face, 'What do you know?' he asked in a menacing tone.

'What?' Cassie was confused.

'S-sorry hermana… didn't sleep well last night… a few nightmares that shook me up,' Jaime's whole attitude suddenly cleared up, 'Do we have a mission?'

'Yes, one that the younger members of the team will be taking care of,' Aqualad replied.

Blue looked taken aback, 'Why?'

'Because it's an easy mission and you all keep complaining about being so bored in the Watchtower,' Artemis helped.

'…Ok…' Blue looked behind him slightly, 'No that's not what happened!' he shouted.

Cassie sighed, 'Come on.'

The youngest members started walking to the Zeta beams.

'Before you go though,' called out Aqualad, 'I thought you should know that the only reason that Klarion is there is because something of his was stolen the night before.'

'What was it?' Robin asked.

'We don't know. That is for you to find out.'

* * *

Tokyo

10:58 Ct

'Seems as though we got here a bit to late,' Said Static as he walked up to the smoldering building.

'There are no signs of Klarion in the building,' Robin was looking at his holographic scanner.

'Not inside the building, Justice brats.' A beam of energy was shot barely missing Beast Boy who turned into a Cheetah and ran towards the others.

'Now return the stolen item and I'll only inflict minimum damage,' he threatened.

'We don't have anything of yours!' Shouted Cassie.

He smirked, 'Except you do have it, you just don't remember do you?' he laughed, but was then shot out of the sky by a plasma blast and landed a few blocks away. He got on his elbows and looked at the person who shot.

Blue stood there his arm raised, pointing directly a Klarion.

Klarion slowly got up but was then electrified by the collars they used at Belle rev.

'Now that was Crash,' Impulse ran back to the group with an unconscious lord of Chaos.

'Except it seems too easy,' Static said.

'Well we'll hand this guy over to doctor Fate. He should know what to do with this guy.' Beast boy grabbed Klarion while he was in ape form.

'Or what these are,' said Robin bringing up an image of a pendant.

'That's nice,' Cassie eyed over the - in her case – jewelry.

'Nice, but powerful. We should get this information back to the Watch tower.' Robin shut down the screen and started walking to the Zeta Beams.

'Very powerful,' Blue murmured.

* * *

I want to say thanks to anyone who is reviewing these stories, and to please send in any ideas.


	4. Chapter 4: Distraction

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 4: Distraction

June

* * *

Watchtower

13:27 Ct

'So we've now clarified that what Klarion is missing, is in fact ancient scripts,' Karen looked at the computer screen.

'Somebody stole from a villain. Who'd have thought,' Beast boy went over to M'gaan.

'Guess it had to happen sometime. I mean he isn't the only Lord of Chaos out there,' Zatana came into the room; 'Doctor Fate and I analyzed the texts. These are really old but not of much value. He recognized them as pages from an old book, at least all we can get from the holographic simulations Robin gave us. But these pages don't have any spells, incantations… or anything useful on them,'

'Thank you Zatana, for your assistance in the matter,' Kaldur said, 'What exactly was on the pages?'

'It's just a story, about the war between Chaos and order.' She explained.

'Why would anyone want tha-' a loud explosion went off before Impulse could finish speaking.

They looked towards the corridor where there was a hole in the wall. Low and behold, were standing several scientists, covered in black and one very surprised Blue. Cassie was standing next to him, her eyes closed and her hair and clothes, filthy.

Blue spoke up, 'So that's what happens when you combine ammonium dichromate with a foreign alien element.'

'I told you not to use that one,' Cassie looked at him pointedly.

'Yeah, and I'm sure the techniques you wanted to use would have worked much better,' Blue rolled his eyes.

'The baking soda and vinegar would've left the lab intact at least.' She mumbled.

Blue sighed, 'I think it would be better to just start using my room for these things,'

'Well if you still want a house you're going to have to do it in a steel enforced containment facility.' She retorted.

'At least it didn't maim anybody,' Blue grabbed the bottle and put it away.

'Huh, why again did I bother to come in here?' the blonde asked.

'You said you wanted to see what I do in my free time,' he replied.

'So blowing up laboratories is what you do in your free time,' she wiped some of the soot off her face.

'… Never mind,' he walked out of the room.

Black Canary walked in then. She looked towards the wall, 'What happened?'

'Slight accident,' said Blue walking by.

'Should I ask?' she looked towards the rest of the Team.

'Probably not,' Conner replied.

Blue went towards the Zeta tubes, 'I'm going home. I've had enough problems today and I'm not gonna start another one.'

He made his armor appear and then exited the Watchtower.

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

I flew over the streets of El Paso, keeping to the cloud banks.

I'm probably going to have to pay off the hole in the wall on the Watchtower. I'm sure it's happened before, although I'm probably youngest to do it.

The scarab basically tells me everything I need to know regarding mathematic equations but I do enjoy chemistry and am studying it this year as one of my choice subjects. That and biology.

I wonder what I did last night. Usually I restrain myself, and hopefully that happened this time. It didn't seem like I caused any damage, basically the world is exactly how it was, minus one stolen item.

I stopped flying. One stolen item.

'That's it!' I shouted.

_What is it Jaime Reyes?_ The scarab asked.

'I know who took the scrolls!' I turned around and started flying back to the Zeta beams.

Luckily it wasn't me.

* * *

(Normal POV)

'Gods! Why is this so hard?' Cassie screamed as she stared down at her math homework. What in the world were people thinking when they created algebra. It's not like it did anything good for the world.

'I told you already!' Robin exasperated. He felt like he was talking to a brick wall, 'X=4 and Y=7. It's not that hard when you get a grip around it.'

'Yeah, says mister private school student,' she snapped.

Robin rolled his eyes _Why me?_

_Is anybody able to help with the cooking? _Miss Martians voice sounded out in everybody's head.

Wondergirl looked thoughtful. She put on a mocking tone, 'Oh damn, I guess I'll have to leave this incredibly interesting work and do something so boring I might die.' She jumped up from the couch and started flying.

Robin sighed. At least he could say that he had tried. He got up from the couch and followed her.

He had barely taken two steps before red and yellow slammed into him.

'Hey Robin, my man. You haven't seen Beast boy around anywhere? He took something from my room and has been hiding from me all day, it's getting rather annoying.' The speedster said at break neck speed.

'Check in the kitchen. Cassie went there just now to get out of doing homework, I'm sure Beast boy should be there,' he replied.

'Cool, thanks,' Impulse ran off.

Robin continued walking and bumped into Artemis a few minutes down the hall. She was just coming out of the library, holding a small object.

'Hey Tigress,' he greeted. Artemis nodded at him.

He continued, 'What have you got there?'

She looked down at the object, 'It's pictures… of Wally and me. I'm going to burn them later.'

'Why?' asked Robin.

'The memories are just too painful.' She continued down the passage.

Robin felt sympathy for her. If Cassie had died he wouldn't know what to do. He'd probably have just vanished like Nightwing. That's what the bats were best at. But Artemis had remained strong and continued helping other people, hiding her own problems behind the mask.

He went to the main room, where Batgirl was shouting at someone, and Aqualad was trying to calm her down.

'Do you know why those things were activated? To keep foreign and potentially dangerous aliens away from the Earth!' she shouted at the computer screen.

Blue's voice replied back, 'Although aliens can fly here, and the shields don't stop a boom tube.'

Batgirl sighed, 'Where are you now?'

'Um… quadrant B17, also known as Rutewz,' he replied.

Batgirl face palmed, 'And what were you trying to accomplish?'

'I can't say.' The line disconnected.

Batgirl cursed. She spoke into the speaker, 'M'gaan, I need you and a team to head to Quadrant B17, to get Blue,'

_Why is he _there? Asked the Martian.

'I have no idea,' Batgirl replied, 'But you need to go get him. He disobeyed orders and needs to understand the severity of his actions,' Batgirls tone was menacing.

Kaldur tried to talk but couldn't as an alarm sounded.

He brought up a separate computer screen. A video log appeared where an alien was attacking star labs.

Adam Strange's voice appeared, 'Under attack at Star labs. What happened to the shield?'

Another alarm sounded. And another. And another.

All over the globe were alien attacks.

Batgirl shouted into the speaker, 'All personnel report to mission briefing room. NOW!'

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

Well I didn't particularly enjoy shutting off the shields but it was necessary. I knew that ever since other aliens around the Galaxy found out that the reach had been on Earth, they would try to Zeta here, but hadn't been able to. It would also scatter the rest of the League and Team around the world trying to apprehend the aliens, and send M'gaan and the Bioship to an asteroid field.

_Jaime Reyes was it wise lying to the team about your location?_ The scarab asked.

'Unfortunately, _ese_, it'll probably get me in a hell of a lot of trouble, but I can't risk them finding me.' I replied.

_And yet it is okay to be walking around the city of Rhimbor in a holographic disguise?_

'Well it's not like they trust humans. The hologram is just until I can find her,'

_And who is her?_

'A very old friend.'

* * *

Please review with ideas. And thank you to anyone who did review.


	5. Chapter 5: Chaotic

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 5: Chaotic

* * *

June

Rhimbor

17:00 Ct

(Jaime's POV)

Oh mi dios! How hard is it to find one person, just one person!

Of course she probably doesn't want to be found. How stupid could I have been? She might not even be on Rhimbor anymore. I know this was a really moronic idea, but if she has those pages, and is trying to frame the league, I need to help her.

_Why are you trying to create an even larger fight between the Justice League and its enemies?_ The scarab asked.

'Not in that perspective, hermano. I owe her an enormous debt, and I am not trying to start a war between the forces, but am trying to prevent one,' I replied.

_By helping this girl to frame the Justice League. _The scarab sounded confused. I smirked. I've finally cracked an advanced piece of alien technology.

'Not helping her to frame the Justice league, _ese_, helping her to run. Far away,' the scarab remained quiet.

I stopped at one of the stalls. The alien in front of me looked like the komodo dragons on Earth.

_This alien is a Harktin. Rearranging language._ The scarab allowed me to talk to the alien. _Dio_s, what in the world would I do without this thing.

'Jamoos, lek ar haar sent te re von Mi?' I asked it.

(Excuse me, but have you seen Mi?)

'Frick Mi?' it replied.

(Who's Mi?)

'Gru lek quertser trat. Haar sent te re von fre crip frick eun trat dell?' I restated.

(Let me restate that. Have you seen the girl who runs that stall?)

'Cri bent huni kio e git syd,' he replied.

(She's been gone for a few days)

'Wesrt te re,' I walked away from the stall.

(Thank you)

'Well that was a waste of time,' I continued down the alley.

_An interesting name for this girl you want to find_, the scarab spoke up.

'That's not her actual name, hermano. It's a codename. She made sure that I never tell anyone her real name,' I absentmindedly reached for the white scar on my arm.

(Flash Back)

_'__Mi, this is going to accomplish nothing,' I said to the girl in front of me. I had met her a few weeks before and from first glance I realised I had befriended someone who'd walked on the other side a little too long._

_'__Relax, it's not like anyone's gonna miss us,' she pressed one of the buttons on her ship, 'Besides you got extremely lucky meeting me, or else you wouldn't be going to space at this moment,'_

_'__Mi, I've been to space before. I got the scarab attached to my spine a few days after I met you. I've been going to space with batman and other members of the justice league a few times already,' I grabbed one of the cables from the floor and placed it in the compartment._

_'__Yeah, except this time it isn't on a mission. Think of it as the most awesome vacation ever,' she flew up to the ceiling._

_'__Huh, hermana. I still can't believe you're an alien. Or how you talked me - or my parents - into spending summer vacation with you,' I looked at the red head._

_She smiled, 'Think of it as personal charm. Now come on Jaime, pull your weight and pass me the wrench,' she held out her hand. I passed the wrench._

_'__Okay now pass the screwdriver,' I handed it to her._

_'__How on earth, are you constructing a spaceship using these primitive tools Aris-' I was cut off by a stinging pain in my arm._

_'__Never call me that!' she hissed. I grasped my arm. It was bleeding heavily._

_She realised what she had done, 'Jaime… I-I'm so sorry,' she reached out to my arm. I backed away._

_'__It's fine. The scarab will heal it,' to make my point the armor appeared over my arm._

_'__Sorry, again. I just can't stand that name.' she looked at the floor._

_I put a hand on her shoulder, 'Mi, it's fine. It was just… instinct,' I thought quickly._

_She smiled, 'Pass the blowtorch,'_

_I went to the case. A thought struck me, 'You don't have enough money to buy this stuff,'_

_She sighed, 'Jaime, the world is exactly the same. Minus one stolen item,'_

_(End Flash back)_

I looked around the alley. It had an eerie feeling as though…

'Show yourself!' I shouted activating the plasma cannon.

A laugh echoed across the walls, 'Never changed have you. You still with the hero dudes?' a female voice called out.

'Mi?' I asked.

'The one and only,' she walked into the open, 'Good to see you again Jaime,'

I smiled. If there was anyone who could understand me it was definitely her. She came up to me.

'What brings you to Rhimbor? Cause if I remember correctly, the last time you were here you hated it,' she brought back old memories.

'I didn't hate it; it was just that at the time, a civil war was going on,' I reminded her.

'Yeesh, still the whole Justice type, I'm guessing,' she whacked me on the shoulder.

'Mi, you and I both know that I never wanted to be a hero. More over it was-' I was stopped by her.

'-forced on you by freak chance. I get it. Anyway, are you on Rhimbor for hero business or something else?' she pestered.

'I think we both know why I'm here,' I looked at her straight.

She looked right back at me, 'If you want a girlfriend don't even bother. I'm taken,' she turned and started walking.

'Mi, the scrolls,' I grabbed her shoulder.

'Oh those,' she turned around, 'Don't have them.'

'What do you mean you don't have them?' I was astounded. This was just brilliant. Mi was many things but I knew she wouldn't lie, 'What happened to them _hermana_?'

'Still the graceful Spaniard, Jaime. I hocked them. I needed a way off this planet, and now I've got it,' she held up a ticket.

'Is that the only reason?' I questioned her.

She sighed, 'Jaime, if you think I'd ever frame the Justice League, so that it would start a war and kill off most of those people, enabling you to go back to a semi-normal life, you've got it totally wrong,' she turned back around.

I am probably going to regret this for the rest of my life, 'Mi?'

She looked at me, just in time for her to be knocked out, 'Please forgive me.' I armored up and grabbed Mi. I started flying towards the nearest Zeta beam. Boy was I gonna have to explain this to the Team.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Batgirl was under a lot of stress. Why are so many aliens here? Most of the League and Team had successfully stopped the aliens, and the green lanterns had been called to take them. Damn was she going to kill Blue when M'gaan and the Team returned with him.

A bleep went off. It came from the Bioship's system.

'Please let this be good news,' she asked turning on the link.

'Not exactly,' M'gaans voice replied, 'Blue's not here.'

Batgirl didn't reply.

'Batgirl?' the Martian tried to coax her friend to say something.

Batgirl let out a scream, 'I need coffee. This day has been to long, too painful, and to destructive. The minute blue gets back he is instantly off the Team!'

'That is not your call to make Batgirl,' Kaldur came up behind her, 'Whatever the reasons for Blue beetles actions I'm sure they are just reasons.'

Batgirl sighed.

'So should we come back now?' asked Miss Martian.

'Negative Alpha. Keep scanning around that area.' She could hear moans in the background.

'And stop complaining!' She closed off the link fuming.


	6. Chapter 6: Spectator

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 6: Spectator

June

* * *

Quadrant B17

19:00 Ct

Bioship

'Ugh… we've been looking for hours. Can we go now?' Impulse moaned in the backseat.

'Seconded,' Beast boy added.

'I suppose. But let's go one more round before heading back,' M'gaan started the Bioship.

Everybody else groaned.

'I swear when I get Blue, I'll strangle him,' Cassie threatened.

'Why? He got you out of doing Algebra.' Robin pointed out.

'Yeah, but- You know- … Shut up,' Cassie put her head on her hands while Robin smirked out of triumph.

'Remind us again why we had to come,' Static managed to groan out.

'You were all in the kitchen at the time, it seemed the more rational explanation,' The Martian said.

'Ah joy,' mumbled Cassie.

An image of batgirl appeared on the screen, 'M'gaan how are you doing?'

'No sign of him,' Miss Martian said.

'Alright. Come on back. If Blue is still out there, he's gonna have to fly back. We're recharging the shields as we speak.' Batgirl shut off the link.

'Isn't the most fairest of compromises,' Static said.

'Blue was misleading us. He had to face the consequences,' M'gaan put the ship in gear.

The group set off. Everybody was completely silent, lost in their own world. _Little did they know that these silent moments would be sought after in the on coming events, leading to a manifestation of the world they know._

'Impulse, your thoughts are really loud and not entirely positive,' Miss Martian broke the silence.

'Sorry,' Impulse apologized.

'Besides, we all stopped the Reach take over, Blue's not gonna turn evil, and the world is gonna be the exact same in fifty years,' The Martian reassured.

Impulse was confused, 'What are you talking about? I was thinking about Wally's death,'

'Oh,' Miss Martian looked around, 'Who was thinking that then?'

The Team shook their heads. Nobody had even thought about the Reach after the invasion. The only time memories were ever stirred was when B'aarz came to visit, or Blue was being merciless. The latter was tipped in one favor and one favor only.

They continued in silence.

* * *

(Batgirls POV)

I was shaking.

Too much was happening at once. So many things. All in a few months.

Kid Flash's death. The Reach invasion. Nightwing Leaving. The faked deaths of Artemis, and Kaldurs supposed change to the bad side.

I felt a presence behind me then a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Aqualad. I've always had a soft spot for him, ever since I had learned about him losing someone he loved. We have something in common there.

'Hey Kaldur,' I whispered, before sinking to my knees. I felt like I was being weak, but I just wanted to give up. It was all too much to bear.

'Bat- Barbara, it is alright. I understand.' He tried comforting me.

'Kaldur, I-I can't,' I stammered, 'I just can't.'

Aqualad was obviously concerned. Being the leader, he had to look out for his teammates, whether on the battlefield or in a more personal issue. He had been with this Team longer than me, he knew the problems of stress, but he put up with it without letting anybody see his emotions.

'Batgirl, Aqualad,' a picture of Captain Atom appeared on the screen.

'Yes Captain?' Kaldur answered.

'The last alien has been taken by the Green lanterns.'

'Good. Please return to the Watchtower along with the others. We are in a vulnerable state with most of the League not here,' Kaldur switched off the transmission.

'Batgirl, you need to be strong at these times,' Aqualad whispered, 'I know you have been through tough times. So has the rest of the Team. Especially since Wally's…' Aqualad faltered. He took in a breath, 'Since Wally's death,'

I sighed. The newer members of the Team might miss Wally, but for the oldest members, his death was probably killing them inside. And yet they had the strength to go on, for the greater good.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Captain Atom got off the transmission with Batgirl. He turned to the other two beside him. Tigress and Flash looked at him before morphing into Martians. "Captain Atom" followed suit, and soon the three Green Martians were standing looking at the three people before them. The three weren't dead, merely unconscious.

The Captain Atom Martian, set up a telepathic link to B'aarz.

_We have acquired a disguise as you instructed. The Justice League will not suspect us. _

_Very good. Return to the Watchtower, but place the three humans you sabotaged and hide them. But keep them alive, they still might be of some use. And remember we only need him. _B'aarz cut of the telepathic link.

* * *

(Jaimes POV)

I swore under my breath. Of all the times the League had to do good why now?

I was stuck at the nearest Zeta beam with an unconscious girl by my side, and the machine wasn't even working. I thought at least those many aliens might have been able to handle the league for a long enough time. Guess I was wrong.

Mi moaned beside me. I really hated doing this, but it was for the best.

_Jaime Reyes why do you not simply travel to the nearest Zeta beam, closest to Earth?_ The scarab asked.

'Of course!' God, I was being thick today.

I started programming the Zeta beam- accompanied by the scarab's assistance- with the coordinates to the closest spot near earth. It would still be a schlep but it was better than flying millions of miles more.

I picked up Mi and entered. I came out in an asteroid field. It actually looked strangely famili-

Wait a minute. This _is_ Quadrant B17. I remember from the pictures that I brought up in the Watchtowers files.

If Batgirl did send a search party, they probably haven't gotten far, considering nobody in their right mind would know about this Zeta beam. So they probably sent the Bioship.

I started flying. Thank god Mi could breathe in space. I wouldn't want to explain to her parents that I was responsible for her death.

I was going at full speed, but still no sight of anybody.

'Scarab, do a long range scan,' my eyes lit up, and then returned to their original colour.

_No life form signatures._ The scarab replied_, if any one was here, they are gone now._

I sighed. This day was going exactly the way I planned it.

I looked back at Mi. She was gonna be mad when she woke up. I know she wouldn't hurt me… she learnt that that didn't accomplish anything.

But I knew that she wouldn't let the chance to shout at me and try give the league a bad name, slip by.

Mi wasn't a bad person, but she seemed to hate the Justice league more than any of the Villains. Basically she was a good person, who hated the people that enforced good.

I thought I had it bad when she thought I was just with the Team, but when she learns that we are fighting side by side with the League…

I'll look forward to that in future events.

* * *

Pardon for the late update, a simple matter of an extremely slow internet connection. I hope that anybody who reads this will enjoy the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Fortune

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 7: Fortune

June

* * *

(Cassies POV)

We had _finally_ arrived at the Watchtower. That felt like the longest trip we had ever had. I glanced over to the others. The looks on their faces said everything. They. Were. Bored.

No matter how cool the Watchtower is, no matter how much we've wanted to work with the League, no matter how much we have waited – no **_strived_** - for this moment…

I wish we were exactly as we were before, hanging out in Mount Justice, and actually going on missions. It's not like there's anything bad about the League. I suppose they can't help it if there are no missions, or that the Watchtower is actually considerably boring. Well the part that we're stuck in at least.

I sighed. I started humming to a song that my mum had taught me when I was a little girl. I sung it when I was frustrated, angry, sad, annoyed, temperamental.

You get the picture.

But after the ever longing pretense that has been forced on us, by unassuming people and higher ranking officers of the whole entire configuration and assault of the-

What the hell am I talking about?

I swear I'm thinking like some of the higher ranking members of the League now.

'Cassie? Cassie!' I heard my name being called and I looked up to see Robin.

'Yeah?' I ask and rub my eyes.

'You coming?' he looks down at me with concern.

I sigh and got up… I look at beast boy. He's basically slinking into the Watchtower as slowly as possible.

We walked into the main room. Batgirl and Aqualad were monitoring the computer screens.

'What happened while we were away?' asked Miss Martian.

'The League was sent out to apprehend the Aliens that came to Earth, thanks to Blues antics,' Batgirl replied.

My eyes widened, 'You were all sent out on missions while we were flying around an asteroid FIELD!' I shouted, 'And you neglected to mention that we could have been doing something even more worth while!'

The others started pitching in with me. We all were addressing our complaints at the same time, so it sounded like jumbled nonsense, but it was good to get it off our chests.

'Enough!' shouted Aqualad. The guy could be scary when he wanted to be, 'We all play a part in this Team, and if the part you played today wasn't up to your standards I am very sorry about that inconvenience. But for once could you please get on with the tasks you are given without making it a burden!'

Silence stretched across the room. Aqualad rarely lost his temper, but when he did, he made sure you got the point.

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

After flying for a full two hours, we finally arrived at the watchtower. Unfortunately, Mi had woken up a few minutes ago and was chewing me out.

'… And you had absolutely no right to knock me out. _And _not to mention… You are taking me to a place I loathe to see people I hate!' she shouted, 'What the hell was going through your head?!'

'Not much at the time,' I mumbled. It was great seeing her again, but this I could _definitely_ do without.

'The minute you drop me off, I am out of here. You can't take someone against there will and-'

'Look _hermana_, I never wanted to do this, but all you have to do is identify the man you sold the scrolls to so that the justice league can apprehend them,' I was fed up with this, 'And then you are allowed to do whatever the hell you want. Ok?'

She remained quiet. I landed in the docking bay and entered the hallway. I put Mi on the ground but kept a firm grip on her wrist, lest she try to get away just yet. I trudged down the passageway towards the main room. I knew most of them would be there. It was the only place we really went to in the watchtower. That and the kitchen.

I looked around the wall. Low and behold, the Team was all right there. _Y maldita_, they all looked really annoyed.

Just then Mi decides to make a run for it. She snatches her arm out of my grasp and runs smack into the people she hates most.

They all look at her. I mentally face palm and retract my armor. Why does this happen to me.

_Solution: Jaime Reyes there is-_

'Shut up will you!' I scream. They turn to look at me. Oh damn.

'Hey…' I start, '… I can explain…' pathetic attempt.

* * *

(M'gaans POV)

At this moment we're being chewed out by Aqualad. Never seen him so mad… anyway, we're being shouted at and this girl runs straight into us. She has the strangest eyes. Definitely not human. They are this pure blue that engulfs the whole eye. Reminds me of some of the paintings Connor showed me a long time ago, with the ocean.

'Shut up will you!' We hear somebody scream, and our attention is drawn to Blue, who was standing just behind the corner, his head only visible.

'Hey… I can explain…' it was similar to some of those earth movies, where the character was in trouble with adults or something. Actually that's exactly like it.

'I highly doubt that,' Batgirl stepped forward, 'What the hell were you thinking! You shut off the planetary defense against alien's zeta-ing to Earth. We had to send basically the whole of the League out to stop them!' her hands were raised in a threatening visual.

'Except there is something larger at stake,' he reasoned, 'It has to do with the stolen scrolls,'

'Dude, those are useless. Zatana and Dr. Fate checked them out,' Static said.

'It's not about the scrolls… somebody was trying to frame the league,' Jaime came closer to us.

'That's obvious,' Wondergirl pointed out that fact, 'Klarion seems adamant that the League stole them.'

'Yes, I know that. … But, you see, the girl standing in front of you is the one that took them.' Jaime pointed to the girl.

We all looked at her. She had been momentarily forgotten in the 'Festive' reunion.

'And of what proof do you have of this?' asked Aqualad.

'A spoken confession, and a reminder,' he glanced toward the blue eyed girl.

'And what is her name, if you don't mind my asking?' Impulse started to flirt with her.

Blue groaned, 'Her name is Mi,'

'So her name is your name?' asked Robin.

'… No, her name _is_ Mi,'

'And _Mi_ doesn't want to have anything to do with these people,' the girl spoke up.

'She doesn't particularly like the Team or the league,' Jaime clarified.

'And at this moment she doesn't particularly like you,' Mi faced Jaime.

'You can hold a grudge later,' he put a hand on her shoulder, '_Hermana_, at this moment all you have to do is clarify who you sold the scrolls to.'

She sighed, 'He was a Martian. Didn't give his name, and frankly, I didn't want to know. All I care about is how much he gave me for them. He was the best customer I had had in weeks. Totally conned him. Those scrolls were more useless than you people,' she gestured to us.

'Gee, thanks,' hissed Cassie.

I stepped forward, 'If you'll allow me, I'd like to go through your thoughts and see if I can identify the Martian.'

She took a quick step back, hiding behind Jaime, 'I am not gonna allow you to pick through my brain. Who knows what you will be looking for to use against me,'

'What type of alien are you?' I asked instead.

She looked confused, 'Syan. Why?'

'I will only look at the day you sold the scrolls to the Martian. I promise I will not look any deeper. Syan have very hard minds to read, and it would use up most of my strength just to see a few years of your life. If I don't fall face down on the ground by the time I'm done, you'll know that I have not looked any further.' I compromised.

She stepped out from behind Jaime and my eyes started to glow. I went to the day after the scrolls were stolen. I saw a market place in Rhimbor. She was calling out to people about the scrolls. A figure approached her. I was seeing from her eyes as she looked up and saw…

I broke off the connection and gasped.

'What is it? What did you see?' asked Gar coming up to me.

I looked at the Team,

'I saw J'onn.'

* * *

I am extremely sorry, readers, for the late update and hope that you can understand I was extremely busy. I am going to take a week off, so expect the next chapter next week Wednesday, if not sooner or later. Please review and check up daily just in case.


	8. Chapter 8: Role

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 8: Role

June

* * *

(Normal POV)

'Are you positive M'gaan?' Kaldur asked the shocked Martian.

She nodded, 'Yes… Yes it was… I-I could detect his mind through her thoughts.'

The room was silent. Mi shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to leave. She didn't know these people very well and didn't like them either. Now if only Jaime realised the huge mistake he had made in joining them…

She spoke up, 'Well I think I have been enough use to you people, I better get on my way and forget any of this happened. See you later Jaime.' She started towards the Zeta Beams.

Jaime grabbed her hand. She looked at him. She established a private telepathic link with him. Martian's weren't the only ones with mind powers.

_Jaime I don't want anything to do with these people._

_You already made that perfectly obvious. Mi what are you thinking? You have nowhere to go on Earth. Your parents abandoned the planet a long time ago. You have no money, no connections and no shelter. _Jaime was concerned for her well-being. After all she was an old friend.

_Oh, don't worry. I have the perfect place to crash _she turned and ran to the Zeta beams before anything else could be said.

Jaime sighed and shook his head.

'Dude was that the girlfriend you told us bout?' asked Static.

Jaime nearly choked, 'W-what? N-no, n-no way hermano,' he stuttered, 'No way.'

Static raised an eyebrow. As did others.

'Moving on,' Batgirl turned away and faced the computer, 'Aqualad and I are heading down to Earth,'

'Why?' asked M'gaan.

Kaldur and Barbara glanced at each other, 'Covert operation.' Aqualad responded.

'Cool, what for?' enquired Cassie.

'Classified,' replied Batgirl quickly, 'And anyway, you guys are gonna have to hold back the angry mobs of Heroes when they try to extract their revenge on Blue. Have a great night,' she left that piece of information hanging the air for a few moments.

She and Aqualad made their way towards the Zeta beams, but a few members noticed Aqualad grab a jacket just before they left.

Cassie and M'gaan smiled.

* * *

Italy, Reggio di Calabria.

21:35 Ct.

(Batgirl's POV)

I walked down the street with Aqualad. It's strange, but, whenever I think of Italy, I picture Rome, the leaning Tower of Pisa, Venice. I've never been to Reggio di Calabria, but somehow, the Atlantean beside me has.

I sighed. It was absolutely beautiful.

After my slight... breakdown, Kaldur had assured me that he would try to help me anyway he could. He said that after this minor ordeal had blown over we could take a night off.

I was giddy.

When I first joined the Team, Kaldur was still with them, and hadn't 'Changed' to the bad side. At that point I had had a crush on Nightwing. I lived with the guy, and we weren't related, what wasn't to like?

But after a while it become clear that he had feelings for Zatana, Zatara or Dr. Fate's, daughter. To say that I was jealous would be an understatement. Aqualad had helped me through that.

His betrayal had left a mark on the Team severely. And his return was a definite relief. No offense to Nightwing but, he wasn't the best leader.

I spoke up then, 'Ok, you're from Atlantis and don't know much about the parts of Earth above the sea, so explain. How come you know about this place and I've never heard of it?'

Kaldur smirked, 'I have had experiences with the land and at times you get to remember the places,'

'Yeah, but that still doesn't answer the question.' I stared at him.

He eventually gave in, 'It was a mission with Aquaman. An Atlantean was trying to extract revenge on the people who killed the girl he loved. Stranger though was that the girl he loved was not an Atlantean but a human, and had lived in this exact same town. He was terrorizing everyone with sea creatures from the deepest parts of the ocean, trying and hoping that he had found the people who had killed her. Tula came to help. This was before I had joined the Team. We eventually stopped the Atlantean as well as find the men who killed the girl. Afterwards I took Tula around the place on what the humans call a "Date",'

I felt sorry for Aqualad at the loss of Tula, but also felt slightly jealous that the girl had had such a deep impression on Kaldur's feelings and had then gone off with his best friend. I smiled.

'So is this considered a date?' I asked, and burst out laughing as Aqualad's face turned a deep shade of red.

'Aah,' I sighed, 'Sorry for that Kaldur.'

'It is alright Barbara. In fact I think that is the first time I have ever seen you laugh.' He smiled at me, 'And if you wish for this to be a date, then let it be.'

Now it was my turn for my face to flush red. I turned away quickly before he could see me and smiled. He is right. In the whole time I've been working at the Watchtower I have not once laughed.

Guess there's a first time for everything.

* * *

(Cassie's POV)

'I can't believe you're making me do this!' I moaned as I looked at the rope in my hands.

'Relax,' Robin called to me from the other side of the room. He was on a platform in the air, 'And remember, no powers,'

I gulped and jumped. I screamed. I know what you're thinking. Wondergirl, apprentice of Wonderwoman, strongest girl on the Team.

Well at this moment I was Cassandra Sandsmark. And I wasn't used to this, without powers.

I kept my eye's tightly closed and then felt a warm touch on my wrists. I looked up openeing my eyes slightly. Robin was smiling. He brought me up onto the platform next to him and held me close. I smiled. As scary as that was it was also... Fun.

I kissed Robin. I instantly forgot about the experience and as much as I would have liked to focus on this intimate moment with the guy I love, my mind kept wandering to Jaime and Mi. Was there something going on with them? I did admit to myself, that I had had a slight crush on Jaime for a bit, but decided against it. He proved to me that he just wasn't stable enough for a relationship, what with the whole Reach thing.

But that girl... I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy... and a happiness, for Jaime. She seemed exactly as crazy as him, and someone that he could relate to.

I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Robin's hand. I flew with him to the top of the gym and dangled him there. Payback.

* * *

(Mi's POV)

I looked at the city before me. Aah, it's been a long time since I've been here. I wondered if the address was still the same. I flew from my watch point down to the ground, and hailed a cab. Oh, wait no money. Never mind.

I started walking. I looked around me. A few new buildings had come up in the time I had been away. Two years. I smirked. The guy couldn't live without me could he. I knew he'd eventually come crawling back, he just didn't know how desperstely he needed me.

_You never do Jaime_ I thought.

I'd finally arrived at the street lined with houses. _Nice_ houses. Nicer than any of the ones I've lived in anyway.

I went to the park first before I headed there. Exactly the way I remmebered it. I looked around. Families were walking around the park, children were playing with each othe ror with balls. I probably stood out like a sore thumb with my bright red hair and blue eyes.

Oh well.

What I learned is to not care what anybody else thinks. With a little bit of help.

I smiled, then screamed at the top of my lungs,

'I'M BACK PEOPLE!'

Everybody in the park stared at me, and I just fell on the grass laughing. I picked myself up after a bit, sighed, then continued back the way I came. I found the house eventually. Not to hard to miss actually.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. There was a scuffle inside the house as the person sounded as though she was placing something down. The door opened and there stood a middle aged, dark haired, hispanic woman wearing blue jeans and a white blouse.

Her brown eye's widened when she saw me. She broke out into a smile and brought me into an embrace.

I hugged her back. It was good to see her again.

'Ah, Mi. How long has it been?' She asked.

'Two years actually. It's good to see you Mrs. Reyes.'


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 9: Hidden

June

* * *

Watchtower

22: 17 Ct

(Normal POV)

Virgil tapped his fingers against the counter. He looked at the clock. Two minutes more. He slammed his head against the counter repeatedly.

Beast boy walked in and watched him intently. It was an odd sight, he had to admit, but highly amusing.

He walked to the fridge and grabbed some food. He put it down next to Virgil. The other boy looked up.

'How long have you been there?' Static asked.

'Long enough,' replied the shape shifter. He sat down next to the guy.

'I'm bored,' whined Beast boy.

'No kidding,' mumbled Virgil.

Blue came in just then and looked at the two. He slowly turned his gaze elsewhere. The kitchen was exactly the way it was, as was everything else in the wing the Justice league had set up for them. He sighed.

_Nothing ever happens here_, he thought to himself.

_Jaime Reyes in the sense of you standing here, and the Beast boy and Static at the counter do conclude that things happen here. _The scarab stated.

'Yeah _hermano_, and maybe one day I'll not be considered crazy,' he bit back.

Static and Beast boy looked at him. Even after the Reach invasion, he was still rather odd to anyone on the Team and was often ridiculed by it.

Blue turned on the television, as Robin and Cassie came in. There was a news report on, about the Alien attacks over the Earth.

Blue quickly changed the channel.

He kept changing until he reached a Spanish station. He may be bilingual but he still enjoyed being the only one to understand the Spanish channels.

Cassie sighed when she saw them. It was pathetic really… although she couldn't blame them.

Life was like that. One minute you're having the time of your life, the next you're doing nothing.

'Hey Blue could you change the channel?' she asked Jaime. But the adolescent was seemingly fixated on the images on the screen. It seemed to be a soap opera, she assumed.

Cassie could make out some of the words, thanks to Spanish classes at school.

She walked next to the bilingual, 'Do you normally watch this?'

'Huh,' he looked towards her, 'What?'

'This…' she motioned to the screen, 'This program.'

'No hermana. I just have to take my mind off of the event's that have happened today. Just glad something interesting finally happened.' The Hispanics train of thought moved elsewhere.

'For you at least. We were stuck on surveillance to a desolate asteroid field, looking for you.' Beast boy pointed to Jaime.

'Lo Siento, hermano. Needed to make sure that you wouldn't find me.' He paused for a moment, 'Not that way, _idiota_,'

Cassie sighed. She sat down with Robin and they all watched the show.

* * *

Reggio di Calabria

22: 17 Ct

(Batgirl's POV)

Well this was interesting. I was sitting on a beach surrounded by raw seafood.

Aqualad was in the water getting the source. We didn't have any money, we realised that after we had arrived in Reggio di Calabria. So instead we had gone to the beach and he had started 'Fishing'.

He came out with a few other sub aquatic creatures, ones I couldn't identify, and sat down next to me. He grabbed one of the dead creatures, seen as a few others were still alive and flopping, and tore into the raw fish.

I cringed. How could he eat that? Ok, I suppose the Japanese eat raw fish, but still.

He looked over at me. Realization dawned.

'I apologize Batgirl. It is normal for us to eat the food raw. I suppose it is not normal for you,' he smiled apologetically.

I smiled back. You can't blame the guy for trying. So I di something I hope to never do again in the rest of my life.

I picked up one of those raw fish and bit it.

My first instinct was to gag. Then it was to spit the food out. In the end I swallowed it and groaned,

'That was… disgusting,'

Kaldur broke out laughing. He continued like this for a few minutes while I just glared at him.

He eventually stopped. While gasping for breath, he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and we started walking down the beach.

There was a full moon that night, and it was amazing. Such clear skies, the stars were at their peak-

:_ Batgirl, Aqualad_. M'gaan's voice cut the silence.

'What?' I snapped.

: _I'm not interrupting anything am I? _She sounded uncertain.

'No, M'gaan. What is it?' Kaldur took over the talking.

: _Nothing much actually. Batman and Captain Atom want to talk with you. _The commlink shut off.

'Can't it wait?' I mumbled under my breath as we walked back across that stunning beach.

* * *

(Mi's POV)

I walked with Jaime's mum towards the guest bedroom. She was chattering about what had happened in the time I had been gone. See, unlike most heroes' parents, she actually knew what her son did. She talked about the Reach coming to Earth, and how the Justice League and the Team had driven them out.

Ok how does she come by all this information? I know that Jaime is usually very busy, what with school, his jobs, chores, working at his dad's garage, his duty to the team, training, and on occasion skate boarding. Although with all the stuff he does it seems almost impossible for there to be anytime for that.

So either she has a source or Jaime updates her when he actually has time.

'So how's your life been Mi?' she asked, and that brought me out of my thoughts.

'It's… been alright, I suppose. I stayed on Rhimbor, and set up a store. I bought an apartment, and had to get some of the stuff I needed from…. An alien black market, I guess,' the cool thing about Mrs. Reyes is she couldn't care less about any alien legal system, so I know she's not gonna chastise me, 'And then, I traveled about a bit, searching for other places in that sector, that would be more profitable than Rhimbor. I eventually got thrown into the stockades after stealing from a rich landlord,' at this she gave me a skeptical look, 'What?' I shrugged then continued, 'I was brought up in court, but after I had given a hefty bribe, I was set free and continued my business on Rhimbor. I had no contact with my parents, and frankly, they didn't really want to speak to me or even see me,' her gaze softened, 'I continued like this for a while. Then I came back to Earth, a few days ago, to…. Pick up a few things. I then proceeded back to Rhimbor, where your son met with me and knocked me unconscious. Then he brought me back here.' I finished the tale.

Mrs. Reyes had a very surprised look on her face. I suppose she wasn't expecting her son to have gone to Rhimbor and had taken hostage an old friend.

You could almost laugh at it if you hadn't been there.

We came to the guest bedroom and entered it. Exactly the way I remember. A double bed, with plain white sheets, a brown mahogany cupboard, and a few windows which were letting in the afternoon light.

'There's a change of clothes in the cupboard,' Mrs. Reyes pointed out.

'Is dinner the same as it usually is?' I asked.

'Seven o'clock, same as always. It's good to have you back Mi.' With that she left me in the room. I fell onto the bed. Actual comfort for once.

It was good to be back.


	10. Chapter 10: Events

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 10: Events

June

* * *

Watchtower

00: 48 Ct

(Kaldurs POV)

Myself and Batgirl exited the meeting room, after our long conversation with Batman and Captain Atom. A very pointless and long meeting.

No matter what they say, the answer is most definitely no. That thought would not normally enter their minds, even on the worst of times. What is the difference with this one?

I stifled a yawn. Far too late to be staying up. I saw Batgirl visibly slouch, from exhaustion.

We went our separate ways with a simple goodnight. She headed to a temporary room that the League had set up in a wing. She stayed there at times when it was too much to go back to her home on earth.

Instead of heading for my own room, I went to the kitchen and lounge. It reminds me of Mount Justice, the kitchen there.

I entered and saw the younger members of the Team in the room. Beast boy and Im- _Kid flash _were sleeping on the couch, Wondergirl was making the vile drink called coffee, Robin was watching the news report, a very recurring news report, on the alien attacks, Blue beetle was browsing the small collection of books that we keep in this room and Static was looking at the contents of the fridge. I wondered why they had not returned home or had not entered the void of sleep.

I was about to speak, and make myself known, when Robin spoke up.

'You know there is a likely chance that they might kick you of the Team,' he turned away from the television.

'I know _hermano_. It would be more of a surprise if they didn't,' Blue beetle replied.

'Although it's best not to think about it at the moment,' said Wondergirl. She went to stand by Robin and Blue beetle, 'Whatever their decision is, it will have to at least have a more rational explanation.'

'Then you are most definitely doomed,' Static came and joined them, 'What you did today Blue won't go down well with anybody,'

I walked away from the door and continued down the passage. I thought about the conversation that Batgirl and I had with Batman and Captain Atom.

_Flash back_

_'We recommend that you remove Blue beetle from his position in the Team,' Batman requested._

_'What are you talking about? I agree that what he did was unforgivable, but he has helped us reveal a threat, being that girl he brought to us. What she is trying to accomplish is a downfall for the League and the Team, and now she has been handed to us, unbeknownst, by a member of our Team. And that member went to risks to clear our name. But what is more of a concern to us is the fact that Martia-' I cut of batgirl._

_'That a Martian has the scrolls that belonged to Klarion,' I sent Batgirl a warning glare. Do not reveal what we know about Man hunter._

_'And who is this Martian?' asked Captain Atom._

_'W-we don't know,' Batgirl stuttered._

_'Then get onto it,' Batman's monotone voice rang across the room._

_'Then there are other matters we need to attend to,' Captain Atom opened a file filled with balances and, what humans call, 'Bills'_

_End Flash Back_

The longest two hours of my life. I smirked. I have finally accomplished, what the humans call exaggeration.

I kept walking down the corridor towards my room, when Batgirl came around the corner.

'Batgirl, I thought you had gone to your room. Is everything alright?' I asked her.

'Everything is just fine.' I saw her start to morph and take the shape of a Martian. She then commenced to throw me into a wall using telekinesis.

'Good night.' And everything went dark.

* * *

The younger members of the Team heard a thump come from outside. The ones that were awake went and looked, but saw nothing. The hallway was completely empty.

They reentered the kitchen. Impulse and Beast boy were still asleep. Robin, Cassie and Jaime decided to take their leave.

'My mom will be getting worried,' Said Wondergirl.

'I'll drop you off,' offered Robin. Cassie smiled.

Jaime said goodbye to Virgil, then followed the two others to the Zeta beams.

'See you tomorrow blue,' Cassie called over her shoulder as herself and Robin entered the Tube.

Jaime continued into a different Zeta beam and arrived in El Paso. It was evening there at the time. It wasn't his shift at his job; he would be able to have some time with his family tonight.

He started flying, high above the city, so that nobody would see him. He replayed the events with Mi today. He wondered where she had gone after she had taken off.

He arrived at his neighborhood. He flew behind his house and retracted his armor and entered through the back door.

He heard female voices from the kitchen. One he recognized as his mothers, the other was unfamiliar. Milagro's voice didn't sound like that. He entered the living room and called out,

'Ya estoy en casa!'

'Oh, Jaime you're early.' Came the reply.

'I actually had some time off for once,'

'That's good,' his mother came out of the kitchen, 'I wanted to ask you about why you were on an alien planet today.'

'...' It all hit him in that moment. At what she had meant about the peerfect place to crash. He face palmed himself.

'Where is she mom?' he asked.

'In the kitchen. She helped with dinner. I can't believe you knocked her out Jaime,' but he had stopped listening to his mother and was walking towards the kitchen, where he found Mi, ladling out food.

He tried to contain his anger, 'Mi what are you doing here?'

'Oh, I thought I'd stop by, and stay with you guys for a bit,' she replied casually.

'And what gave you the idea you were allowed to stay over?' he asked.

'Well seeing as you apprehended me, while I was trying to be a normal citizen who had done nothing wrong, I figured this would be the least you could do to repay me.' She said innocently.

Jaime snapped, 'Mi, this is reckless! I- I just ugh!' he put his hands on his head, 'Mi, why do you do this to me everytime?'

'To keep you on your feet,' she replied curtly.

He couldn't find a reply to that, so he just went to his room. Mi smirked as he went upstairs.

'I see that Jaime has most definitely not changed,' Mi said to Jaime's mother.

'Unfortunately. Although we hardly see him, what with this hero stuff that he does,' she replied.

'I know,' Mi looked at the food, 'I miss the old guy, the one who actually had time, and who didn't believe he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. The guy who actually had problems of his own,'

'You and me both. Come on let's get the food on the table,' Mrs. Reyes grabbed the plates and placed them on the table.

'Could I just have a moment outside?' asked Mi. Mrs. Reyes nodded and with her permission, Mi entered into the night through the back door.

She looked up at the stars and pictured herself up there. Back at her terrible living arrangements, and her illegal way of making money.

Never mind, she stopped her fantasy/ Nightmare.

She did however feel bad for getting Jaime upset over the fact that she hadn't particularly asked to stay with him. She would make amends in the morning.

She was about to return inside when she heard the crack of a twig. Her eyes lit up and she spun around, only to see a ginger cat in front of her with red eyes.

She sighed. Just hallucinating from being outside in the dark.

She once again entered the house. The ginger cat watched her as she went inside. His tail flicked from side to side.

The cat got up and walked towards the bushes. It's eyes lit up for a few seconds. They returned to their normal shade of red eventually.

Klarion's cat walked into the foliage and returned to it's master.


	11. Chapter 11: Identification

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 11: Identification

June

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and original ideas.

* * *

Watchtower

14: 27

(Cassie's POV)

_The night had been restless in my opinion. Not only because of the storm, but because of the unnerving feeling in the back of my mind, that told me something would commence in the next eighteen hours that would change the lives of, not only myself, but my family and loved ones. There had been a slight experience that had happened a few days ago that had got me on edge. The typical look of everyone in the crowded room I stood in, was that of a blank stare into the unknown-_

I looked up from the book I was reading. The clock was just a few minutes to three. I looked back down at my book. _Thoughts of others by O. C Louise._ We were being made to read this dialogue for a school report, due next week. Robin had promised to help me with the homework, seen as he had read the book before, claiming that it was a brilliant prospect of writing.

I honestly didn't see what he saw in this book. It was absolute philosophical nonsense. Thoughts of other people, indescribable feelings of terror. What in the world was this person thinking?

Pushing these judgmental thoughts out of my mind, I shut the book and placed it in my bag, just as the bell rang.

I got up and walked into the corridor along with my peers. I made my way to the lockers. The combination sequence I keep is relatively easy to decipher, but nobody tries to, seen as I could bench them if they got near enough.

I opened the locker and took out a few of my books. The same thing I do everyday. Thank god it was Friday.

I'd just finished placing the another book in my bag, when this boy comes up to me. No, not just some boy. The most popular boy in the school. Yeesh, I sound pathetic.

'Hey Cassie,' he leaned against the locker next to mine.

'Hey Alex,' I replied. I put the last book in my bag. Finally. How many books are we required to take home? Thank god for super strength.

'So… I was wondering… you know that school dance coming up,' Here we go, the same question so many boys have asked me.

'I was thinking maybe you'd like to go with me?' he stared me straight in the eye. I was thinking of saying that I had a boyfriend, but then he'd get suspicious and ask who it is, and then I'd have to tell him that he doesn't go to the school, then he would believe that I was lying to get out of it and keep pestering me. I have this written on paper.

'I have plans that night,' I replied simply.

'Seriously? On the night of the school dance?' he looked incredulous.

'Yeah, I'm going to see my dad,' always play the father card.

'Oh… well that's cool… see you around then,' he finally walked away and started talking to another girl. Jerk.

* * *

Watchtower

15: 34 Ct

(Normal POV)

Robin and Beast boy were in the main room. Robin was waiting for Cassie and Beast boy was just seeking out company. Static and Impulse had informed them that neither of them would be able to make it that day due to unseen events.

Aqualad walked in, 'Is Blue beetle here?'

'Nope. He said he'd be late, something about catching up. He didn't really give details,' Beast boy supplied helpfully.

'Thank you, Garfield. Please inform me when he gets here,' with that Kaldur left the room.

The two boys watched him go.

_Wondergirl B55_

The computers voice rang out. Robin got up and went to greet her. Beast boy remained where he was.

'Hey Tim,' Cassie murmured, while he embraced her, careful to keep his identity from anybody else.

'Hey Cass,' he replied.

They broke apart and she walked to Beast boy to say hi.

Robin watched the interaction in a bemused silence.

Cassie turned away then and headed towards the kitchen. He followed closely behind her. Gar remained behind, watching the world below him with an expression of longing.

Cassie opened the fridge door, looking for leftovers from the night before. She hadn't eaten in a while.

Robin entered as well and just watched her.

'What did they have for dinner last night?' asked Cassie, still poking around din the fridge.

'Nothing. Gar says that M'gaan didn't cook, because of the previous events,' he replied evenly.

Cassie looked up. She turned towards the window, and looked at the peaceful world below.

'I bet some lucky person is having the time of their lives at the moment,' she sighed.

'Don't worry,' Robin assured, coming to stand next to her, 'Something will happen eventually,'

If they had any idea what would be coming, their brief, peaceful and boring period would be a welcome relief.

* * *

El Paso, Texas

15: 43 Ct

(Mi's POV)

I stood next to my unresponsive friend as we watched the fight unfold before us.

We had merely been walking down the street, having a one-sided conversation. Very one-sided. The guy wouldn't even look at me.

As I was saying, we had been walking down the street and had come across these two boys yelling at each other, with a crowd surrounding them.

I saw Jaime visibly flinch, and I thought that he was going to interject and be "A hero". But he seemed to relax after a bit, noticing that the crowd hadn't seen us. So instead he just stood there smirking at the tirade unfolding before us. Eventually the words turned into fists, and there was a full out brawl in front of us.

And he still did nothing. He just grinned, in a fashion I could only describe as evil.

'You know you work with the Justice league. You're supposed to stop things like this,' I pestered him. He turned towards me for the first time, in our trek.

'You have been away to long Mi. Don't you remember those two?' he pointed to the two fighting.

I squinted at them. They did look slightly familia-

I gasped. Those little bastards still lived here?

Jaime made a point of punching me in the shoulder.

'OW! What the hell was that for!?' I shouted.

He shrugged, 'For forgetting,'

I was about to reply, when I realised that myself and Jaime were the main focus of attention. He realised a few seconds later, and visibly stiffened.

The two boys who were fighting stopped when they saw us. They walked up to both of us.

'Well look what we have here,' drawled the first one.

'The schizo and his weirdo girlfriend,' the second piped in.

I cringed but quickly corrected myself, 'It's good to see you to, stupid and stupider,' I replied snidely. I noticed Jaime was giving me a look that implored me to leave the situation well enough alone. But I pressed further.

'I see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you guys. So what's new? Still beating up people weaker than you?' I persisted.

'Yeah, people like you,' the boys sniggered. I walked nearer to them my hand curling into a fist. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked towards Jaime. He grinned and my eyes widened as his hands turned into serrated swords at his sides.

I nodded at him, a grin of my own spreading across my face.

I let out a battle cry, and ran head long, into the vast majority of people. Just like the old days.

* * *

Murdercrowther: I am extremely sorry for the late update. I will try to make sure that I rectify that mistake in the nearby future.

Mi: It took you a whole week to write this, what makes you think that any other chapters will arrive out any sooner?

Murdercrowther: I can't promise anything. Schools starting back soon, so less time will be available. Anyway, please review, seen as not many people have, and it is actually rather disheartening.


	12. Chapter 12: Example

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 12: Example

June

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and original ideas.

* * *

Unknown Location

17: 00 Ct

Batgirl and Aqualad looked towards their only light source in the chamber. It was very faint but it was the only thing to take their minds off of the situation.

They had tried at starting a conversation, but they realised that small talk would not achieve anything.

They received meals daily, to share. They were very bland and flavorless, but it kept them alive. Following the food would be a glass of water, once more to share between the two.

Batgirl moaned. She curled on her side, and took in a jagged breath. Her health had been deteriorating, and it was starting to worry the Atlantean. She needed medical attention before she surpassed the point of a more fatal infestation.

He sighed and looked once more at the light source. He racked his mind for answers. Why were the Martians targeting the Team and League? Was Martian Man hunter in this barrage of attacks? And what did they want?

These questions raced through his head as he continued staring at the light source. A small crack in the wall, to miniscule to try crack open, and to small to see through.

He looked at the red head that shared this cell. She had slipped into a dream like state, totally oblivious to the world. Such ignorance would be a welcome relief.

He heard the faint click of a door, and a Martian walked in holding a plate of food and water.

Aqualad's eyes widened. They never came into the room. The food and water was sent in through a panel in the door.

The Martian placed the food on the ground and walked towards Aqualad and Batgirl. The Atlantean flinched back.

The Martian stopped then spoke, 'Do not be afraid Aqualad,' the voice was strangely familiar.

'J'onn?' Kaldur asked. His mood then darkened, 'What are you doing here? Are you in league with these…. People?' he couldn't particularly find the right words to describe the Martians without upsetting the one in front of them.

J'onn established a mind link, _I am not with them. I am trying to stop them._

Aqualad looked skeptical. J'onn explained further, _I acquired the scrolls that belonged to Klarion from a trader on Rhimbor. The Martians who have taken you need those scrolls. They do not know that I am in possession of them, so they are going after the girl who gave them to me, and her friend, Blue beetle._

_Why would they need Blue Beetle? He is simply a friend of hers and has no real information on the scrolls. The Martians could go after anybody in the Team who knows her. _Kaldur questioned the Martian.

J'onn sighed, _That girl is a Syan. There people's basic use is to be a weapon. But the Syan have a disability. They do not have enough energy inside of themselves to be able to utilize their powers fully, so they choose another being with which they share a connection, and draw their energy from that person. But there are side effects._

_What type of side effects? _Asked Aqualad.

_I do not know. They are different for every person that the Syan choose. But they require her and Blue Beetle, so that she will be kept in operation, as well as used for future events._

Kaldur looked at Batgirl. She was sleeping on the hard cement floor, a peaceful expression on her face.

He turned back to J'onn; _Can you get us out of here?_

_No, it would raise too much suspicion, but I will get medicine for Batgirl. _The Martian promised, and with that, left the room.

Kaldur mulled over the conversation he had just had. He eventually lay down on the concrete as well and drifted off into a silent land.

* * *

El Paso, Texas

17:00 Ct

(Jaime's POV)

To any bystanders, we would have looked like two silhouettes running down the street, laughing wildly. 

Considering it, that was what we were.

We continued running a while longer, then turned a corner and entered an alleyway. We were panting heavily, while leaning against the wall. That was very interesting.

Once we had caught our breaths, we started walking home. This time it was a comfortable silence.

They were half way to my house, when Mi spoke,

'Do you still get it?' it took me a moment to comprehend what she was talking about. Then it clicked. I nodded at her words.

'I'm sorry, I guess a normal life just wasn't planned out for you was it?' I laughed at that.

'_Hermana_, a normal life wasn't planned out for either of us. We were pushed headlong into it, by people we thought we could trust.' She flinched at that part, but then smiled.

'Having second thoughts about the League?' she asked mischievously.

I sighed, 'No _pelirroja,_ just wondering why it had to be me you chose,' we continued walking in silence. We were getting nearer to my house, when Mi stopped. I looked at her.

'Introduce me to the team,' I blinked. She hates the League and Team, why would she want to know them.

She obviously noticed my confusion, so she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the park. She stopped a few blocks away, and turned into an alley. She pointed towards a photo booth near the back. Right, mind powers. Forgot about those.

I sighed and stepped in with her. With the two of us in their, it was rather uncomfortable, but she seemed adamant to go.

'Smile, _hermana_,' and with that we were gone.

* * *

Watchtower

17: 16 Ct

_Recognized Blue Beetle B56_

_Guest A01_

The three younger members looked up at the sound of the computer. They entered into the main room, and saw Jaime, with the alien girl.

'Ah, joy. We are in the presence of her,' muttered Cassie. Garfield ran over to see them.

'Hey blue! Hey…. Mi,' he looked towards the red head. She smirked and glanced at the two other members following Beast boy.

'_Oh, bien. Esto iráperfectamente_,' Jaime looked at the other members and his friend.

_Jaime Reyes, body language form the Wondergirl shows that she is challenged_, the scarab supplied.

'Evidently _ese_,' Wondergirl had a slight scowl on her face as she looked at Mi.

'Hey blondie,' Mi waved at Cassie. Wondergirls scowl only deepened at that remark. Mi turned towards Robin.

'And of course the boy wonder himself,' she winked at him. Robins face grew bright red, and Jaime frowned.

Although none of that could compare to how Cassie reacted.

'What is wrong with you?!' she shouted at Mi. The other girl looked taken aback but quickly amended herself.

'What is wrong with you?' she retorted.

'Nothing! But if you hate the League and Team so much, why are you even here?' Wondergirl took a threatening step towards the red head. The other girl mimicked that.

'If Jaime trusts you guys enough to risk his life with you everyday, then I might as well give you a chance. Besides which he is my _friend. _And if he is on this Team, I can't hate all of it.' Hissed Mi.

'Then explain,' Robin spoke up, 'Why do you hate us so much?'

Mi laughed derisively, 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Sorry for the late update. The very late update.

**REVIEW!**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

**DEAR READERS,**

**FOR THE MOMENT I AM PUTTING 'SORRY, REDO' ON HOLD AS I AM WRITING ANOTHER STORY AT THE TIME THAT REQUIRES MY ATTENTION FOR THE MOMENT.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS PLEASE, PM ME. IF NOT, TRY TO EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS FANFICTION SOMEWHERE IN EARLY AUGUST.**

**I AM SORRY FOR THIS, BUT I AM GOING TO TRY MY HAND IN OTHER AREAS OF WRITING, CATEGORY WISE.**

**-MC**


	14. Chapter 13: Unintended

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 13: Unintended

June

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

I watched the scene in front of me, with uneasiness. Mi was never the most tactful person, but I was more worried about what Wondergirl would do to her. Even though my friend was an alien, Cassie was a demi god. Much more powerful.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Mi finished off.

'Yes we would. If you're gonna be here any longer we'd at least like to know a bit about you. If only to stand you,' Wondergirl hissed out the last bit.

Mi scowled, 'You seriously haven't found out yet. Your even thicker up close, you little-' I intervened quickly before she could finish her sentence. This day just got better.

_Jaime Reyes, what with current events, the day seems to have deteriorated rather than achieved a higher standard of decency._ The scarabs voice rang in my head. I really needed to teach this thing sarcasm.

'_No, idiota_. Just keep quiet.' I should not have said that out loud.

'Oh, so you won't even stand up for your friend. Nice Jaime, that's just great,' she threw her hands in the air, 'Guess I take backseat in this place.'

I did not need this, I really didn't.

'Mi, I was not talking to you,' I said slowly. Why do I even bother? I grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the hallway. Nobody stopped us.

'You need to calm down,' I looked down at her.

'Why?' she hissed, 'It won't make any difference. You're still with them no matter what. Before any of this had happened, we imagined traveling through the galaxy. Or have you forgotten?'

I hadn't forgotten. Ever. I would still like to do that, but I have responsibilities. My family, the Team. I lowered my gaze. She took notice of this, and scowled.

'I thought so.' She walked behind me and returned to the main room. I remained in the same spot, hoping she would return. A few minutes later I heard the computers voice, signaling that she had gone. I sighed and returned to the main room. It was completely empty. I went to the middle and brought up a computer. I looked up the scrolls that Mi had taken from Klarion. The pages they were from were called the 'Honra scrolls'.

I read through what I could decipher. It was mainly useless, a story about a 'Master' of the 'Hyndrid Elements' who drew his power through other living beings. He was always in shadow, and his only weakness was-

This can't be happening.

I started to turn around, when I heard Aqualad.

'Hello Blue Beetle,' there was an eerie tone in his voice. I brushed it off.

'Aqualad, the Team is in danger. We have to get these scrolls back from J'onn before-'

'J'onn has the scrolls?!' he sounded very angry.

'Yes he… does. You were there when M'gaan went through Mi's mind and-' I stopped as realization dawned on me, '_Oh, dios no.¿Qué he hecho?_'

The person in front of me let out a laugh, 'Indeed,' he started morphing and I started running.

* * *

(Canary's POV)

I was sitting in my office, in the Watchtower. It had actually been a very peaceful day. Although it had been peaceful continuously, ever since the Reach invasion had ended. Other than the stunt that Blue Beetle had performed.

Actually it seemed far too peaceful, almost boring. The younger members are rubbing off on me. Artemis had stopped coming to me, saying that she needed to get over it, there were no missions, and other than my dates with Olly, I had nothing to do.

I heard footsteps moving at a rapid pace, just outside. I hear a loud bang to follow. I quickly got up and opened the door. Immediately I struggled to breathe. There is a hole in the wall, opening out into space, and what looks like a boom tube. I grab a breather, from my office when I re-enter.

Alright, so, not that peaceful.

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

I watched the boom tube close behind me. That was to close for comfort.

_Jaime Reyes, atmospheric pressure, is breathable, and we appear to be on Rhan._ The scarab informed me.

'Rhan?' I looked around. It seemed to be a sort of jungle we were in. I flew up higher and looked around. There was a city not to far from here. I started to fly in that direction.

_That would not be a good idea. Rhanians do not trust Earthlings, and you will be shot down instantly if seen. Suggested tactic: Blend. _

'Yeah, and how am I to do that?' I realised that I still had the holographic projector in my pocket. I took it out and started reprogramming it. I finally found Rhanian. I really need to organize these things.

I retracted the armor and activated the hologram. I started walking. As unfortunate as this day had been, the environment was pleasant.

I wished to retract that statement, as a few minutes later I was dangling from a vine, with two Rhanians standing underneath me. One was a bald man in a white suit, and the other was a girl with black hair. They both started talking in Rhanian.

_Translating _

'This is a Rhanian citizen, if the boom tube activity did happen near here, they might have gone the other way,' the man said.

'But they could've only gotten here by Zeta beam, Boom tube, or spaceship.' The girl sounded disappointed.

The man put a hand on her shoulder, 'My daughter, I know how much you miss Adam strange, the shape shifter, the Martian and the… ill tempered boy. But if they did not seek to come to us, then we must allow them to continue on their own means.'

Shape shifter? Martian? Ill tempered? Wait…

'I know them!' I shouted out in English. They took a step back in surprise. Right, they probably couldn't understand me.

The scarab recalibrated my speech pattern, 'My name is Jaime Reyes. I am from Earth. I know the people you are talking about. I work beside them everyday.'

Their expressions relaxed slightly, but still remained unconvinced. I reached into my pocket and retrieved the holographic simulator and switched it off. Their eyes widened when they saw me. They then proceeded to cut me down.

I rubbed my neck when I stood up from the jungle floor. Ow.

'You know M'gaan, Beast boy and Superboy?' I asked.

'Yes. They came to Rhan a few earth months back and we have not seen them since. We thought that because of the boom tube activity that happened here, that they had returned.' Explained the girl.

I nodded. That made absolutely no sense. When did they get to go to an alien planet?

Forget about that at the moment. I need to get to Earth.

I grabbed the father box. I don't know why they call it that.

'I have to go,' I said to the two in front of me, 'I need to get back to Earth, I have vital information that they need to get.'

They looked at me strangely.

'What?' I asked.

'Well, you see… there is a slight malfunction from Rhan that interferes with the activation of boom tubes. It is strange that you were even able to get here, but there is no chance of you getting back that way,' the man explained.

I stared at him. Great. On top of everything, this has to happen. Ugh, I didn't have time for this. I activated the armor and took off before he could say anything else.

Ok, so I may not be able to get a boom tube working on Rhan, who said I couldn't get one out of Rhan.

I continued flying for about an hour, just to be sure. It was actually a very nice planet from this distance. I looked towards the small box in my hands. I started reprogramming it, but before I could activate it, a large shadow passed over. Above me, floating ever so serenely was a large grey ship.

Its cannon facing in my direction.

* * *

Ok so I know I said that you guys would only get this chapter in early august, but…

Anyway, I wanted to say thank you to:

EvilCheesecake437

And the guest reader

For reviewing the dialogue. You have been the first recent reviews I have gotten in a long time, so thank you VERY MUCH.


	15. Chapter 14: Truth

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 14: Truth

June

* * *

(Robins POV)

Beast boy, Cassie and I were in the games room. At the moment, Wondergirl was beating Gar at a game of air hockey. You could see the frustrated look that clearly showed on his face, as well as the angered expression that graced my girlfriend's features. She was taking out her rage in a competitive game, rather than destroying the source of the problem. Thank god.

What was going through Blue's mind when he brought her here is a mystery unto itself. He evidently knew that his friend had a strong dislike towards the League and Team and yet he still brings her to see.

Cassie hit another goal and the game ended.

'Aww,' Beast boy moaned.

She smiled triumphantly. That smile faded a few seconds later though when a loud bang resonated through the Watchtower. We immediately jumped into action. We ran to where the sound had come from. And lost our breath the minute we arrived there.

I quickly pulled out three breathers from my utility belt and handed them to the others.

We hadn't seen any hole in the wall, obviously further down. We trekked back to the main room, to see Canary, Red tornado, Batman, Batgirl and… Nightwing?

My eyes widened when I saw him. I knew he was taking time off from the hero business, because of Wally's death and I didn't expect him to be back already. At the same time I was also really mad with him. Artemis continued to be a hero, and Wally had been her boyfriend. What Nightwing did, made him look weak.

They seemed to be talking about the bang that went off in the Watchtower, and about the hole. They must've found it. They were also talking about the boom tube activity detected outside of the base.

'What boom tube activity?' asked Beast boy, drawing the attention towards us.

Batman was the first to reply, 'There was a large amount of resonance that signifies with a boom tube, but a very large one, one that could take you much farther across the universe than a normal one. We're suspecting that there was a break in.'

'Who just breaks into the Watchtower?' Wondergirl demanded.

'Somebody who had been invited,' Nightwing spoke for the first time since we had arrived.

'And who would-' Beast boy stopped himself, as realization dawned on him.

'We believe that Jaime's 'friend' may be behind this.' Batgirl turned towards the computer, and brought up a picture of Mi.

'But that's not possible,' I shot a surprised glance at Cassie, 'Mi had left before the attack. She couldn't have been the one. And we would've heard her return.'

I saw Batgirl's eyes narrow slightly, but brushed it off.

'And that begs the question of where Blue beetle is,' said Canary, 'After the explosion there was no sign of him. Neither have I seen Aqualad,' Black canary said.

'Aqualad went to Atlantis for a while,' Batgirl spoke sharply. Somehow too sharply. I didn't have time to think about it, because at that moment the computer sounded.

_Guest A01_

Here we go.

The redhead entered quickly and ran towards us. She seemed different than before. She seemed… worried?

She didn't start with pleasantries, 'Something's wrong,' she started.

'There's a hole in the Watchtower and large traces of boom tube activity outside of it, what else is new,' Cassie muttered. Unfortunately, Mi heard her.

'This is serious! Where's Jaime? I need to talk with him,' she looked at the eight of us, then groaned, 'He's not here is he?'

'We've not seen him since you left,' Beast boy supplied helpfully.

Mi seemed to go into her own world after that, thinking hard. her eyes widened.

'Who on the Watchtower would have a father box?' she asked.

'What's a-' started beast boy but was cut off by Red tornado.

'Nobody on the Watchtower is authorized to have one. If somebody did have, it would be more likely that they kept it hidden,'

And to replace the look of worry on the girls face was a look of pure horror.

* * *

(Jaimes POV)

I woke up and looked around me. I seemed to be in a small metal cell. I looked at the bars of the cage. Easy way to get out. I tried to move my arm, but realised that it was paralyzed. As was the rest of my body from the neck down.

Then an overwhelming feeling of dread rolled over me. There was no presence in my mind. The scarab… wasn't there.

I didn't know whether to rejoice, or freak out. My one means of escape was gone, I was completely paralyzed, had no idea where I was, or how I got here. Best day ever.

_Obtener un control_, it'll be fine.

I moved my head to the side and tried to look out. There was a long hallway, with a guard stationed outside of the cell. And what sounded like approaching voices.

A few moments later the door to my cell swung open. I looked up from my position on the floor and saw a man, well alien, standing above me. He seemed to be in regal clothing, similar to the Reach Ambassador that came to Earth, only a different colour scheme. And he had a familiar look about him. Somewhat similar to Mi.

'You're Syan,' I said before he could speak.

A smirk appeared on his face, 'And how would you know that?'

'Acquaintance with another of your kind. What is this place?'

'This is one of our warships, currently orbiting Rhan. You had come into our perimeter, so you were shot. Of course our cannons should've vaporized you. Instead you survived but could no longer move any of your limbs. We found an interesting piece of technology floating in space beside you. It is, at the moment, being studied thoroughly.' The man stared at me for a while. He seemed to be assessing what I was. Eventually though he seemed to give up, 'What are you?'

'Uh… I'm a human _hermano_,' I said it slowly for him. He still looked confused. Maybe it was the Spanish.

He quickly replaced it with a stoic expression, 'I would like to know more about this Syan acquaintance of yours. What is their name?'

'Um…' I didn't know whether to tell this guy anything. Then again he could be my only way back, 'Mi,'

'You?' this happens every time.

'No. Her name is Mi. Spelled M-I,' how hard is it?

He glared at me for a while, but then straightened his expression, 'The runes should allow you to move in a few hours. At that point we will see if your "Story" checks out.' He started to turn and leave.

'Wait what runes?' he turned towards me.

'The ones on your arm,' and the door clanged loudly as it closed. I looked at my arms and noticed a strange pattern which looked as though it was flowing.

A few hours. I didn't have that time. I needed to warn the Team. Before the eclipse. The 'Master' will be back, but this time he will awake on Mars, and wreak havoc to that planet for the day. Till the end of the eclipse. It only made sense. The Martians were trying to find the source of his power. A power that resides around the whole of Earth.

And we had played into his hands. The 'Hyndrid Elements' were the fear and hatred of every single person of our world. Nobody knew who this master was, but if he drew power from their fear, he would be able to wipe out Mars.

So as the Martians only resort to this catastrophe, was the thing that every other alien that ever came to Earth tried to do.

They were going to destroy the planet.

* * *

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed, and to continue reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 15: Premeditated

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 15: Premeditated

June

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mi paced back and forth, in front of the computer. The older members had dispersed to try fix the hole in the wall, which had finally been found. Robin was hacking into the Syan's database, thanks to Mi giving him the command sequence. This would allow him to access any Syan frequency in this arm of the Galaxy.

Cassie stood behind her boyfriend watching closely, while Garfield tried contacting Static and Impulse. There had been no word from them so far, but he had been able to contact Iris, Bart's grandmother, and she had said he was out with Barry.

They didn't know where Static was, and could not reach him.

Mi threw her hands up in frustration. They had identified the boom tube activity, and by some means of science, tracked its current point to Rhan. That place, of all places. Mi knew that the Syan would be circling the planet. Seven out of ten bet that they probably captured Jaime.

'I'm in their mainframe,' Robin said after a few minutes. Mi rushed to his side. The Syan's computer firewalls were some of the strongest in the galaxy but, given the right security codes, the boy wonder had managed to hack them.

'They do have a prisoner on board, but no details. For all we could know it might be a Rhanian,' mi had filled them in about the Syan's and Rhanians. Robin started typing again, 'If we can access the right coordinates, you might be able to Zeta there,' he gestured to Mi, 'While we do a bit of recon on the scrolls. There has been no word on where J'onn is, but with M'gaans help, we might be able to track him.' He closed down the computer, oblivious as to who was watching them.

The boy wonder went to the zeta tube panel and entered the coordinates, 'Ok, once you're there you won't be able to get back by Zeta. So when you find Jaime, use the father box to get you both back.' The Syan nodded her understanding and thanks and entered the tube.

Robin turned towards the younger members present, 'Now all we need to do is-' the computer signaled Kid Flash's arrival, and Robin got slammed from behind by an extremely fast Bart Allen.

'Sorry,' the speedster panted, 'Bad thing. Flash. Martian. Attack. Ugh,' Impulse fell to his knees in exhaustion. He then looked at the Zeta tube and fear flooded his face. He quickly ran to the control panel and thoroughly destroyed it. The other three watched in shock as their only way off of the Watchtower was destroyed.

'Impulse!' Cassie shouted, 'What did you do that for?'

'The Martians. They've taken the Flash, and they tried to take me. It seems that they might've taken more,' the speedster supplied rapidly.

'Like Static?' asked Beast boy.

'Yep, they might also have Blue,' Impulse added.

'No. Blue's either dead or in a Syan warship,' Robin corrected. Bart sent a glance to the other two as a question.

'Don't ask,' Cassie replied. Robin took a closer look at the paneling. He sighed.

'Totally wrecked, not a chance of getting in or out of the Watchtower except by spaceship. So now that's what we do.' They started walking to the hanger, an undetectable presence following them.

They reached the watchtowers hangar. There were four ships altogether, very similar. The Bioship was not here, due to M'gaan having a sort of day off.

'Ok… who knows how to fly one of these?' asked Bart.

'I do,' Cassie walked towards the nearest ship. Robin put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, 'Robin I can do this. Wonder woman taught me, and the stakes are far to-' the boy wonder cut her off and pointed to the landing pad. There were three Martians standing there.

'What have you uncovered?' asked the first.

'J'onn has the scrolls. We thought he was working with us, turns out he has not lost his disability to see right from wrong. What Martian tries to save a world that is not his own when his home planet will be destroyed?' the second one relayed the information.

'I understand your concerns, my friends. But I to do not wish for this worlds destruction, nor of our own. If there was any other way that this could be accomplished we would most definitely take that chance. Are there any news on where the Syan and Jaime Reyes are?' the four members did a double take. The third Martian which had talked had been B'aarz.

'I can't believe it.' M'gaans voice came from behind them. They almost shrieked at the sudden interruption but quickly composed themselves before anything could have compromised their position.

'M'gaan!' Garfield said, quietly so as not to be heard, 'What are you doing here?'

'J'onn contacted me and told me about what was going on. Are you guys alright?' she asked.

'Yeah, we're fine. But how can we know you're the actual M'gaan,' the four grew defensive.

'Here.' The Martian opened a mind link, but one that was more powerful. _Go through all my memories, my emotions, my past._

It took a while but they had now confirmed that she was who she said she was.

'So, what now?' asked Robin. M'gaan pointed to one of the ships.

'Our way out.'

* * *

Mi looked at the looming warship in front of her. She had never liked her people, but she had taken the time to study their weapon systems. She found the hatch on the outside left and western quadrant of the ship, just below the _troi _point.

She quickly cracked the door off and entered. Unfortunately that set off an alarm. Unnerved she quickly climbed through the vent and looked through the air ducts of the rooms. Battle command, weapons room, computers, more computers, brig. She stopped there and looked down. She could sense a presence but was not sure. She unlatched the vent and climbed down, still aware of the alarm sounding.

'Jaime!' she whisper yelled. Nothing. She continued down the hall when she heard her name – well, fake name.

'Mi,' the barely audible reply came further down. She ran towards the voice and stopped outside of a cell. She looked in and saw the form of her friend on the floor, with patterns on his arms.

She quickly pick locked the gate and went in. Jaime made no move to get up our even wave.

'You know there is such a thing as home hospitality,' she teased him. He did not so much as even smile; in fact he seemed to take offense at that.

'I'm paralyzed from the neck down _hermana_,' he replied harshly.

'Hey, sorry. Pardon me for not knowing,' she quickly dragged him up from the sitting position and slung his arm over her shoulder.

'God, you're heavy!' she exclaimed.

'Getting older does that to you,' he looked at the girl. She smiled at him.

'Ok, all you need to do is place your armor on and blast a hole through the ship and we'll be home free,' Mi said. Jaime sighed.

'I'm paralyzed _because_ I don't have the scarab, and we can't use a boom tube because all my belongings were taken.' He explained to the redhead.

'Great so where do we get that?' she asked. A different voice replied.

'You don't,' Mi's head snapped around to see Syan soldiers holding guns and pointing them at the two.

Her eyes widened, 'Don't shoot. I'm a Syan as well. He is my energy source,' she motioned to Jaime, 'I needed him back.'

The soldiers glanced at Jaime and then back at Mi. this lasted a few seconds before one spoke up.

'Name.' he asked gruffly. Mi cringed. She knew that they wouldn't believe the name that Jaime called her regularly. And they had a databank with every Syan identity in history. Lying would not get her, or Jaime, out of this.

She sighed, 'My name is… Arysa Kerren.'

* * *

I am sooooooo sorry for the late update. I have just been swamped and have been working on my other story.

There, you finally know her name. Tada!

Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: Moments

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 16: Moments

July

* * *

(Mi's POV)

We had been on the Syan warship for two weeks. At this time we had fallen into July the sixth. Jaime was placed under heavy sedation, and had been unconscious for ten days. I had tried reaching the others, but communications from here had been fuzzy. I had once gotten through, but the connection was quickly cut. Subjected to my boredom, I had taken the chance to get to know Tjiron Kerren, my uncle.

What was the chance of that happening? My best friend gets captured by a family member of mine, while they were circling Rhan.

Huh, I hate my life.

I wish I was a normal person, with human eyes. Eh, what's the fun in that? I suppose my life would be better if I could talk Jaime into quitting the Team, and traveling the universe with m-

What am I thinking? Jaime has a family. He has a little sister, who looks up to him, and two great parents. And a lot of work! What, does he have like two jobs or something? Three? I could barely make it through Archive duty, why is he forcing himself through that?

I collapsed onto my bed. Maybe I could kidnap him. That's an idea. No, bad idea. Jaime would hold a grudge till the end of time.

I rolled onto my side. I wonder what he's thinking of at the moment. Must suck being under sedation, but it was the quickest way to make sure the ruins started working, and it gave the scientists time to study the scarab. My uncle's been trying to teach me to draw out energy from our "Energy Hosts" as he calls them. It's how I would get my full power drawn from Jaime. Not very comfortable for Jaime though.

One day I approached my uncle, 'Tjiron, where is your… energy host?' I asked, hating the name.

He looked away sharply, 'She was killed.' He replied emotionlessly, but for the first time, I saw emotion in a Syan's unemotional eyes.

He wouldn't elaborate how she died, but I had a strong feeling that she may have given her life force for him, for since that day on, training sessions were just that little bit harder.

* * *

(Kaldur's POV)

Batgirl had been getting better over the weeks, thanks to J'onn bringing her medicine. Her sleeping form was restless, but less troubled than the previous days.

Our resident Martian had not come to us today, and this break in schedule worried me. He was our only source to the outside world, but unfortunately did not know where our other captured teammates were.

Batgirl mumbled in her sleep.

'No Nightwing…' that brought to mind, my best friend on the surface. I wish he could've been here. Well, not exactly in this cell, but with the others who hadn't been captured. I had not heard from him since he had left.

The cell door swung open with a clang and they threw in a person. For a split second, I hoped, and regretted, it to be Nightwing. But instead it was Beast boy.

He looked up at us and smiled. I noticed the cell door was still open, with a Martian standing next to it.

'Hello, Megan.' By Orin. I have not heard that since five years ago.

'M'gaan!' I said in relief. Beast Boy grabbed Barbara and transformed into a gorilla, and strung her over his shoulder.

'Come on Kaldur,' M'gaan helped me up, 'We've still got thirteen more safehouses to go through.'

The halls were relatively non-crowded, and if we ever managed to run into a Martian, M'gaan took him or her out.

We reached the doorway to the outside world. The sun was so bright, and yet so brilliant. Batgirl stirred and slightly opened her eyes.

She looked towards the blue sky and sighed, but quickly fell back to sleep.

I saw the Bioship, parked farther away, hidden from any prying eyes.

I drew in a breath. Finally.

Our Turning Point.

* * *

(Cassie's POV)

We entered the Bioship, Batgirl slung over Beast Boy's shoulder and Kaldur walking behind.

Either the Martians are very relaxed about security, or that was too easy. M'gaan sat at the pilot's seat and lifted the ship up. We had gotten half way up in the air, when beams of light shot past us.

Far too easy.

M'gaan swerved the Bioship away, narrowly missing one of the shots.

'Wondergirl, Beast boy!' She called to us, 'Take 'em out!' through all of this she was smiling like a mad man. Or woman.

We nodded.

A hole was opened in the floor. Beast boy transformed into some sort of bird and I jumped out.

I took out the first two shooting at us. Beast boy took out three more.

We started to go back to the Bioship, when Beast boy cried out in pain. I looked back quickly as he vanished in blinding light.

'Beast boy!' I screamed. There was nothing. Nothing at all. I started flying towards where he was hit, in case he could of fallen to the ground. A sense of dread crept into me as there was no sign of him.

I couldn't help him, I couldn't help anyone. I failed as a person, I failed as a friend. I hardly noticed the beam coming towards me, before I to, became nothing.

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

Being placed under Syan sedatives is a great way to think. I realised, while being unconscious, that the groups we were split into, back on the Team, when we had missions, were actually names of Greek symbols.

Like Alpha squad, Beta squad, Gamma squad. Hell, even Zeta beam was a name for a Greek symbol. The Zeta part at least.

It felt nice to have my mind to myself. I was gonna miss the free thinking, without constant input, when the scarab was returned, but it also didn't feel right without it.

My thoughts returned to the Master. I had to find a way to stop him, without the destruction of our world.

_There is a way _a voice rang through my head.

Oh, Mierda. I get rid of one voice, and another takes it's place. Maybe I have gone crazy. I mean ever body always said it, and now it's gone to my head.

_Oh please. Dramatics never helped_ the voice was female.

_Fine, who are you?_ I 'asked'.

_I am the Master._

_The Master!?_

_What, didn't expect a girl to be it. Look you need to know that I don't really have a choice. None of us do. _She sounded worried.

_Why?_

_You know, at the end of each Earth month you lose control. Well the Master loses total control and destroys a whole planet._

_Oh, dios._

_Look kid, I am the Master of the past. The planet I destroyed was in the Vlados sector, called Ruiyix. I was a Flarman, the planet before Ruiyix. This was over 1 million years ago. I am currently telling you this from limbo._

_O-okay?_

She sighed _This 'Prophecy' is derived from the Syan, Jaime. I was an energy host, and so are you. There are thousands of energy hosts all over the Universe, but this year it is the one on Earth. Here's a hint genius._

My blood ran cold.

* * *

Sorry if this is crudely done, writers block. Sorry for the late update.

Please review


	18. Chapter 17: The Light

YJI

After the invasion

2016

Chapter 17: The Light

July

* * *

(Jaime's POV)

_You can't be serious _hermana, I asked the "Previous Master".

_I am Jaime. At the end of this month, you will destroy Mars. _

_But I don't have any powers of destruction! All I have is the scarab, and even it isn't here._

_Don't you get it!_

_No, not really._

_Ugh. I didn't die a million years ago to be stuck explaining the existence of the Syan to an adolescent. Look, you are an energy host, as was I and anybody the Syan chose to be their power providers. If the Syan didn't exist then there would be no prophecy at all and the Martians wouldn't be trying to destroy Earth. Even that won't stop the transformation though._

_How come? I thought that if the Earth was missing from the point view, then the prophecy wouldn't happen. _This was to confusing.

_The eclipse is a date, not a trigger. Nobody but the Syan and the Master know that. _She was getting really annoyed.

_So destroying Earth is a moot point. _I concluded.

_Exactly. No matter what, you'll kill millions._

I couldn't do that. Of course I probably accomplished that already. Sure I was controlled by the Reach, and manipulated by so many people, bullied, pressured and I definitely wouldn't mind killing most of them, but I knew that I would not do that regardless of that. I just realise now that I have been controlled my entire life. By my family, by the Reach, by the Team-

I stopped. The Team? Was there actually some truth in Mi's words now? I tried to push the thought out of my mind but it kept coming back, with more ferocity and… more clarity.

_Everybody controls the energy hosts don't they? _I asked her.

She sighed; _I was wondering how long it would take you. We literally don't have free will. We can't deny anyone anything. We have a bit of leniency with the people we hate, but the people we trust and care for… _she didn't have to finish. We were puppets. Used against our will, because we couldn't decide for ourselves. By everyone. If I hadn't been an energy host, I could've fought against the Reach's control. I had trusted Green Beetle, and paid the price.

I felt uncontrolled rage flow through me. Now I wanted to kill someone. I couldn't care who it was. I just wanted them all dead.

_You need to relax. Convert that anger. Change it into power. You are going to need it… _her voice started to fade out.

_Wait! Don't go! I have more questions. _I pleaded with her.

_Oh, I'm not going anywhere. But you are. Say hi to Tjiron for me._

The light was blinding.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

She's gone. I was totally immobilized. As was M'gaan. Her brother had died before her eyes. And the girl I loved was gone to.

I wanted to kill them. Jus rip off their heads. Stab their hearts. But I did neither. I just stood there, taking it all in.

I distantly heard Aqualad calling us, but we both ignored him. Our loved ones were dead. Vaporized before our eyes. So many had died. And it all started when Mi stole that scroll.

Mi. she was the cause of this. If she hadn't come, Cassie and Beast boy might still be alive. I could never feel more hate to someone than I did now. She was going to pay.

I felt the ship move and looked to see that Kaldur had taken over, and was maneuvering the still firing shots. My limbs still refused to move and I still watched with a blank expression, as the beams flew past us.

But my thoughts were on revenge.

The Martians would pay. Blue beetle would pay, for bringing that girl into our lives. And she would pay. The alien creep. The one who sealed Cassie's fate.

Her death would be sweet. The world went white. Here was the Light.

* * *

(Mi's POV)

I watched as Jaime's eyes opened quickly. Almost as if he had a nightmare. He sat up, and nearly fell straight back down.

'Easy, dude. Your getting used to the rune symbols that integrated with your body.' I explained. He sat up slower. The proceeded to punch me in the arm.

'Ow! What the hell was that for?' I asked. He was sending me dagger glares.

'That's for not telling me about what I am. An energy host? Why me? You had the entire universe to choose from!' Oh no. Knew this day would come.

'Look Jaime. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you must understand that it was for the greater good.' I explained.

'Greater good? GREATER GOOD?! I didn't have a choice with my life. None of the energy hosts did. We were controlled by every living being in the universe!' I flinched at his tone. He was really ticked.

'And not only this, you knew about the prophecy didn't you?' at his question I nodded. He got up from the berth, albeit shakily, 'Did you also know that I'm the one who does this?' this was news to me.

'What?' but he was no longer listening. He grabbed his shirt and black hoody and went to the door.

'Jaime!' I called after him. He started walking down the corridor at a brisk pace, 'Where are you going?'

'Away,' he replied, 'Far, far away.'

'And what are you going to accomplish doing that?' I stood in front of him, blocking his walkway, 'Either way, it will come true.'

'Then kill me!' he opened his arms out wide. I looked, stricken, at the boy who I had known for so long, throwing his life away for people he didn't know, so that he wouldn't be the monster he believed himself to be. He wasn't this. And yet he was.

So instead of fighting him, I found my lips pressed against his, without my, or his, realization. He lowered his arms to his side, and we just stood there. Neither of us really knew what to do, so we just remained standing still.

This continued for a few moments until I broke it off, 'You understand why I can't kill you now?'

'Yes.' He replied before kissing me again.

The light shone through me.

* * *

(Cassie's POV)

I gasped and sat up quickly. Where am I? I seemed to be in a ship. I looked over and saw Beast boy unconscious on a berth. Another thing I noticed was that we weren't strapped down to these; we could easily get up and move around. I reached towards my neck to check if there was an inhibitor collar there. Nothing.

I got up and somebody entered the room. I looked up and saw a Reach scientist. Ugh, not them again. I dropped into a fighting stance, and she looked towards me.

'It's alright.' She assured me. I wasn't taking any of it. I hadn't seen this scientist before, but she was definitely Reach origin.

'Oh yeah? 'Cause, I don't know if you remember or not, but when you guys came to Earth, you tried to kill us!' I shouted at her.

She laughed. LAUGHED! The nerve.

'I am not with the Reach. I am of the same species, but the Reach is a governed program. My name is Arym. I am a traveling scientist. I intercepted his and your destruction when the Martians fired at you.' She gestured to Beast boy. I cocked an eyebrow.

'How did you know that we were being shot at?' I asked.

'I have been watching your team members and yourself quite intently since the Reach was sent off world. Especially when the prophecy was revealed.' She explained. Prophecy? What Prophecy?

She saw my confused expression.

'Please allow me to explain.' She reached her hand to her head and her eyes started to glow.

The Light.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
